Daisy Petals
by Daisyangel
Summary: . A new member joins the team. Nick/OFC, Grillows, Sandle, R/R! All reviews are appreciated. Nick finds out. Review for the next chapter. Please R/R!. Still need names for both boys and girls and which you want it to be. last ch to pick gender/give names
1. Chapter 1

A/n I hope you enjoy this story. The original character in this story is based off of myself and some of the events that happen to her are based on my life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI I only own Dacia her friends and family.

Pairings: Nick/OFC, Sandle, and Grillos

8888888888

Dacia Luck, a level 2 CSI, exasperatedly pushed her chin length blonde hair out of her face as she walked into the Las Vegas crime lab her new home away from home. At 28 she was five foot two and weighed approximately 110 pounds, but her slight frame didn't by any means mean she was weak. Judy the receptionist smiled at the young woman as she approached the front desk.

"May I help you?" Judy asked.

"Yes, thank you I'm looking for Gil Grissom?" Dacia replied giving the receptionist a smile of her own. "I'm supposed to be starting my job as a CSI on the night shift tonight," Dacia explained nervously clasping her hands in front of her.

"Just one moment and I will let Grissom know you're here," Judy said. She picked up the phone and punched a button.

"Grissom," Grissom answered.

"Grissom its Judy I have a Dacia Luck who says she supposed to be starting today here to see you," Judy explained.

"Yes send her to my office, please."

"Will do, Griss," Judy replied hanging up the phone.

"Grissom said go ahead and head to his office. It's just down the hall there it's the one with all the bugs you can't miss it," Judy said. Dacia cringed she wasn't sure if Judy was kidding about all the bugs but she decided not to ask.

"Thank you," Dacia replied as she turned and headed down the hall.

8888888888

Dacia stopped outside an office with its door slightly ajar with bugs sitting on almost every available surface. She walked nervously forward and knocked quietly on the open door.

"Come in," came the voice from inside. Dacia pushed open the door and walked in. Grissom got up from his desk slipping his glasses on his face as he walked over to the new CSI.

"Gil Grissom," he said holding out his hand.

"Dacia Luck, but everyone calls me Daish," Dacia replied as she shook Grissom's hand.

"Welcome to the crime lab. We just have to finish a bit of paperwork then we'll introduce you to the rest of the team and get you a locker, a gun, a field kit, and cell phone."

"Ok," Dacia said. Ten minutes later all the paperwork had been finished and Dacia was the proud new owner of a 9mm police issued gun, a cell phone and a locker where she could put her personal belongings. Just then the locker room door opened and a guy with sandy blonde hair and a slightly boyish grin poked his head around it.

"Hey Griss, you paged me?"

"Yes I did, Greg this is Dacia our new CSI. Could you help her get her kit stocked and show her around the rest of the lab?"

"Sure thing, Boss," Greg said as he walked into the room and over to the other two people.

"Hi I'm Greg Sanders nice to meet you," Greg said as he held out his hand to the pretty young woman.

"Hi Dacia Luck, but everyone calls me Daish," Dacia said with a smile. Greg was already making her feel at ease. Grissom just made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well looks like you have it under control meet in the break room for assignments in fifteen minutes," Grissom instructed the two youngest members of his team before turning and heading out of the locker room.

"Well let's get started," Greg said with a charming smile as he reached for the silver field kit, handing it to Dacia.

8888888888

They began a conversation as Greg took her to the supply closet and showed her where everything was.

"A couple of pieces of advice don't lose your kit, think of it as a bible, and always make sure to restock it regularly," Greg advised as his face turned slightly pink.

"Speaking from personal experience?" Dacia asked with a chuckle. Greg just nodded.

"So where are you from?" Greg asked.

"I'm from Missouri lived there all my life. Vegas is sure a change."

"Why did you move to Vegas?" Greg asked.

"I just wanted a change of pace," Daish explained. Greg could tell there was more, but wisely decided not to push. She would tell him when she was ready if there was something more.

8888888888

They had almost made it to the break room after Greg had showed her around the rest of the lab when they ran into Warrick.

"Hey Greggo what's up? Who's this?" Warrick asked.

"Hey Rick not much, and this is Daish she's the new member of the team," Greg said introducing the suddenly quiet young woman.

"Warrick Brown," Warrick replied holding out his hand.

"Hi," Daish replied shyly.

"That's an interesting name," Warrick commented as he held open the door for Greg and Daish.

"Well actually my name's Dacia, but everyone calls me Daish," she explained. Everyone else was in the break room accept Grissom. Greg repeated introductions and everyone happily accepted the new member of the team. Dacia took in a deep breath smelling the heavenly sent of coffee.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Daish asked happily.

"Uh-oh sounds like we've got another Greggo on our hands," Nick said with a cheeky smile as the others laughed. Greg stuck his tongue out at him.

"There's nothing wrong with someone who likes coffee," Greg defended. Daish just smiled as she walked over in search of a cup. Nick walked over and after grabbing a cup began to fill it while Daish grabbed sugar and cream. All of a sudden Nick let out an indignant yelp of pain and the cup hit the counter with a bang and coffee sloshed over the side. Daish dropped the sugar and cream as she reached for Nick's burnt hand. Nick tried to pull away from her.

"Let me see," Daish instructed.

"Its fine," Nick grumbled trying not to wince at the pain.

"I said, let. Me. See.," Daish said as she took hold of Nick's hand. After inspecting the red and slightly irritated flesh she dragged Nick over to the sink and placed his hand under the faucet before turning on the cold water. Nick flinched at the sensation of the cold water hitting his irritated skin.

"I know it hurts but leave it their, trust me my sister's a nurse," Daish explained. Nick nodded and let the cold water run over his hand. As much as he hated to admit it it did help the pain. After a minute Daish turned off the water and handed Nick a paper towel.

"Any of you got a band aide?" Daish asked. Catherine nodded as she reached into her purse and pulled out a band aide.

"Here you go," Catherine said handing it to her.

"Thanks," Daish said as she gently applied the band aide to the spot on Nick's hand.

"There you go," Daish said.

"Thanks," Nick said as he gave her a sheepish smile. Daish looked down at their hands that were still linked. She blushed as she dropped his hand.

"Sorry bout that, I just get a bit crazy when medical things are involved. My sister's a nurse, and my family has had more than our fair share of medical crisis," Daish explained softly as a shadow came across her face. Grissom walked in breaking the awkward silence.

"Assignments, Catherine you and Warrick have a hit and run on Las Vegas Boulevard, Greg you and I have a robbery in Henderson, and Nick, you Sara and Dacia have a homicide at the Tangiers. Everyone nodded and after taking their slips headed for the door.

"You wanna drive, Sar?" Nick asked.

"Sure, and Daish you can drive on the way back if you want," Sara offered.

"Cool," Daish said as she climbed into the backseat of the Tahoe.

8888888888

The scene had been fairly routine and a few hours later the three of them were on the way back to the lab. Daish was driving and Nick was navigating. Daish smiled at the sound of someone giggling coming from her phone. Nick looked at her strangely.

"It's my sister," Daish explained. Daish reached over and pressed the button to put her phone on speaker.

"Luck," Daish answered.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister, Daisy?" Goldie asked with a smile.

"Sorry habit, GoGo, how are you and Dustin? How's the little one?"

"We're doing well how about you? How's your first night at the Vegas crime lab going?" Goldie asked.

"Good we are on our way back from a scene," Daish explained.

"We?" Goldie asked with one eye brow raised.

"Two of my colleagues Nick Stokes Sara Sidle and I," Daish explained.

"Have you managed to keep yourself from getting hurt yet?" Goldie asked with a laugh.

"Yes I have, thank you very much. I managed to be the one who fixed the problem not causing it this time," Daish defended.

"What happened?" Goldie asked.

"Nick burned his hand when he spilled coffee on it," Daish replied.

"Let me guess your medical/mothering instincts kicked in, didn't they?" Goldie said.

"Yes, they did," Daish reluctantly admitted. Both Nick and Sara chuckled at the response.

"So tell me about him is he cute, Daisy?" Goldie asked with a smile. Daish reached over and snatched up the phone, taking it off speaker. She was blushing furiously.

"Goldina Marie!"

"What?" Goldie asked innocently.

"Goldina Marie McKnight why did you do that?" Daish asked embarrassed.

"I'm going to guess by your unwillingness to answer that he is," Goldie said.

"Yes, he is," Daish said. Goldie laughed at her little sister's discomfort. Just then Daish heard a little voice.

"Mommy?" came her two-year-old niece Claire's voice.

"What is it, baby?" Goldie asked turning to her daughter.

"Who's dat?" Claire asked pointing to the phone.

"It's Auntie Dacia," Goldie answered.

"I talk, please?" Claire asked.

"I don't think so she's at work right now, sweetie," Goldie answered.

"It's ok I'm driving I've got a minute let me talk to her," Daish requested.

"Ok, here you go, sweetie," Goldie said as she handed her daughter the phone.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Have you been a good girl for your Mommy and Daddy?" Daish asked as she talked to her niece.

"Yes," Claire answered.

"What did you do today?" Daish asked.

"I went to the park and played with my fwiends," Claire answered. "I miss you, Auntie Daish," Claire said softly.

"I know you do, baby girl. I miss you too. I've got to go for now, but I love you. I'll talk to you soon, ok?" Daish said softly.

"Ok, bye bye, Auntie Daish I wuv you," Claire said as she handed her mother the phone.

"Is she ok?" Daish asked.

"She will be," Goldie said. Daish let out a resigned sigh.

"I'll talk to you later love you, Goldie," Daish said.

"Ok, love you to, Sis," Goldie said as she hung up the phone. Daish turned to see both Nick and Sara smiling at her.

"Don't listen to her she's crazy," Daish said referring to her sister.

"Daisy?" Sara asked curiously.

"We're four years apart and when I was born she couldn't say Dacia so she called me Daisy and it kinda stuck. Similarly I couldn't say Goldina or Goldie which is what she goes by so I called her GoGo," Daish answered. Sara nodded as they pulled into the parking lot and piled out of the car grabbing their kits out of the back.

8888888888

Finally it was the end of shift and Dacia was in the locker room getting her stuff to go home. Just then Nick walked in.

"Hi, how was the rest of your shift?" he asked with a smile.

"It was ok, well all accept for meeting Ecklie," Daish made a face. Nick laughed.

"Yeah that's pretty much how we all feel about him," Nick said.

"I'm glad to be going home I'm still trying to get used to the time difference. That working at night provides," Daish said.

"I can understand that well let me walk you out," Nick offered.

"Thanks," Daish said with a smile as she and Nick headed for the parking lot. Nick refused to get into his car until he was sure she was safe and sound on her way home. Daish smiled at his chivalry when he opened her door for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nick," Daish said.

"See you then," Nick replied as he closed her door and headed for his car. Fifteen minutes later found Daish walking into her apartment smiling as thoughts of Nick Stokes swirled in her mind. It was going to be very interesting working in Vegas.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had past since Dacia had started in Vegas and things were going well. The rest of the team accepted her with open arms especially Nick. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt drawn to him. They had hung out several times either after work or on their nights off. She was glad that she had people like Nick and Greg to help her when the cases became tough. She was also very close to Greg. Speak of the devil, Daish thought as Greg walked up to her.

"Hey Daish, how was your night off?"

"It was good I talked to my little niece on the web cam and did some shopping," Daish replied. "Any interesting cases last night?" she asked.

"No, not really it was a slow night," Greg replied.

"Have you seen Nick?" Daish asked. Greg shook his head with a smile.

"Why, you lookin' for him?" Greg asked cheekily.

"Maybe? I wanted to return a DVD he left at my house," Daish answered as a blush colored her cheeks. Greg just smiled as they walked into the break room to start shift.

"Hey, you," Nick said as he looked up as the door opened and he saw Daish walk into the break room.

"Hey, Nicky, I have that movie to give back to you," Daish said, handing him the movie.

"Thanks," Nick replied.

"Anyone seen Griss?" Sara asked as she looked around the room.

"I'm right here," Grissom answered walking into the room.

"What've we got?" Warrick asked.

"We only have one case tonight. A bombing at a 24-hour daycare center," Grissom said somberly. "It's a mess, the Sheriff's daughter is one of the victims and everyone is on this case," Grissom explained.

"How many casualties?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know," Grissom said.

"Why was Mobley's daughter there at night?" Daish asked.

"Because the sheriff and his wife had an event to attend so they left their daughter at the daycare," Grissom explained.

"Did she make it?" Nick asked softly.

"No, she didn't," Grissom answered. This seemed to be the thing the team needed to stand and head for the door to process one of the most difficult scenes for all of them one involving innocent children.

8888888888

The daycare center was complete and utter chaos. Police officers, bomb squad, and frantic parents were swarming the building. Brass headed over to the CSI's to brief them on what he had.

"Bomb squad just came out, it's ok for you guys to go in," Brass said.

"Did anyone survive?" Greg asked.

"There were a total of 10 children ages six months to eight years old. Three of them are alive, seven are not," Brass said, answering his silent question. Everyone took in a deep breath at his announcement.

"Sara Warrick, you take the perimeter. Nick, you Daish, and Greg take the inside, and Catherine you and I will work with Jim on interviewing the witnesses," Grissom instructed. Everyone nodded and headed off to do their assigned task.

8888888888

"Not even a year old," Daish said softly as she knelt down by the first victim.

"Kristina Rene Mobley six months old, according to the daycare worker," Nick said. Daish nodded as she began to process the body and the area around it. Five grueling hours later they had processed every inch of the daycare, and were preparing to head back to the lab.

"Looks like we'll be pulling a double," Sara said.

"Yes, it does," Daish agreed. "But I'll work as long as it takes to catch the sick son-of-a-bitch who killed and injured all those innocent children," Daish said vehemently.

"Yeah, I know," Catherine agreed softly as she placed a comforting hand on the youngest CSI'S shoulder.

8888888888

It was well into the double shift when Nick came across Daish in the lay out room combing over a little sundress worn by two-year-old Hannah Marquez.

"Find anything?" Nick asked.

"No, I haven't," Daish replied discouraged.

"I'm sure you will," Nick assured.

"I sure hope so," Daish said.

"You wanna take a break?" Nick asked.

"No, I don't," Daish replied as she turned her attention back to the sundress. Nick let out an exasperated breath.

"Daish, c'mon you should take a break, sweetie. Please?" Nick coaxed.

"I said no!" Daish ground out in annoyance.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you alone, but do you want me to bring you a cup of coffee?" Nick asked.

"Yes, please. Oh, and I'm sorry it's just this case is going no where, and it's frustrating, you know?" Daish explained.

"Yeah, I know," Nick replied before turning and heading to get himself and Daish some coffee. The more she looked at the sun dress the more her thoughts turned too little Claire. She could see her little niece in Hannah. Daish had given Claire an almost identical dress for her second birthday just before she had moved to Vegas.

8888888888

Nick let out a resigned sigh as he leaned on the wall near the layout room where Daish was working. She had barely acknowledged his presents only lifting her head long enough to thank him for the coffee. He was worried about her. Cases involving children were hard on all of them, but Nick knew she was very close to her niece, and she was most likely seeing her niece instead of little Hannah Marquez. After leaning against the wall for a moment longer he moved down the hall to check with Jacquie and see if she had gotten a match on any of the prints he had given her. Nick smiled a small tired smile as he saw Greg come out of Archie's lab.

"Hey you got anything, G?" Nick asked.

"No Archie's still looking at the security cameras, you?"

"No, not yet," Nick said.

"You ok, Nicky?" Greg asked.

"No, not really. I'm worried about Daish. I think she's seeing Claire instead of Hannah Marquez," Nick admitted.

"Oh, man I'm going to go check on her," Greg said.

"I'd be careful if I were you, she may bite your head off," Nick cautioned.

"Thanks I'll remember the warning," Greg threw over his shoulder as he headed for the layout room where one of his best friends was working. Nick stood still for a moment watching Greg head towards the layout room before making the rest of the trip to Jacquie's lab.

8888888888

"Have you been processing the same piece of clothing this entire time?" Greg asked softly as he stood in the doorway. Daish visibly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Jeez trying to give me a heart attack, Greggo?" Daish asked with a small smile.

"Sorry," Greg answered apologetically.

"There has to be something there. There just has to be," Daish whispered softly.

"There may not be any evidence on this piece of clothing you need to keep processing the other kids' clothes," Greg gently admonished.

"But there has to be something on this sundress there has to be. I have to find something on Claire's dress," Daish said wearily.

"Claire? Don't you mean Hannah?" Greg asked confusedly.

"Yeah that's what I meant. Surely I've missed something I should go over it again," Daish argued in a determined voice as she reached for the dress again. Greg reached out his hand and took it away from her, however.

"Go take a break," Greg instructed.

"No give it back," Daish argued.

"No, you need a break," Greg argued back.

"No I don't I'm fine, I need to do my job not take a break," Daish replied.

"Look me in the eye and tell me your fine, then I'll give you the dress back," Greg challenged.

"I'm…," Daish started, but she knew she couldn't finish. She began to shake and her eyes filled with tears.

"C'mere," Greg said softly as he pulled her into his arms.

"Every time I close my eyes I see Claire instead of Hannah," Daish choked out.

"I know you do, Daish. I know you do," Greg said softly. Without taking his arms from around the shaken young woman Greg sent Nick a text message telling him what was going on and that he was needed.

8888888888

"Sorry, but I don't have any matches yet," Jacquie said wearily.

"It's ok, I understand," Nick replied.

"At least you do, I've got Ecklie, Grissom, and Mobley breathing down my neck. I can understand Mobley, but Ecklie?" Jacquie made a face showing her disgust for the assistant lab director.

"He's just trying to make himself look good," Nick complained. They drifted into a companionable silence until Nick's phone beeped signaling that he had a text message. Nick frowned as he saw that it was from Greg. /In the layout room, Daish needs you A.S.A.P./

"Thanks for your help, page me when you have a match?" Nick requested.

"Will do," Jacquie replied.

"Ok," Nick said turning and walking quickly towards the layout room.

8888888888

By the time he had reached the layout room he could see Warrick and Sara standing outside looking in the window.

"Hey guys what's up?" Nick asked.

"I think the case finally got to her, Greg's with her," Sara answered.

"Ok, can you guys keep people away for a bit, please?" Nick requested as he reached for the door knob and turned it.

"No problem, man," Warrick said as he and Sara turned to keep prying eyes from intruding on their friend.

"Daish?" Nick asked softly as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. She didn't respond, but Greg looked up at the Texan. Greg made eye contact with the Texan over the top of Daish's head and motioned him over with a nod of his head.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"I took the dress from her and was forcing her to take a break, and she argued that she was fine. I told her that if she could look me in the eye and tell me she was fine that I would give her the dress back. She couldn't, though, and broke down instead," Greg explained. Nick hurried over and held out his arms to the traumatized young woman. Greg turned and gently pushed her into Nick's arms then wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Shh, its ok, Darlin. It's all going to be ok," Nick soothed.

"All I can see is Claire, Nicky. All I can see is Claire," Daish choked out in-between sobs.

"I know, sweetheart. But you have to remember that she's safe, and it's not her," Nick gently reminded her.

"Yeah, but it could have just as easily been her," Daish said as she sobbed even harder.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, sweetheart. Just try and calm down," Nick soothed as he stroked her hair while Greg rubbed her back. Nick looked over the top of Dacia's head and made eye contact with Greg.

"Do you see her cell?" Nick mouthed.

"Yeah, you want me to hand it to you?"

"Yeah," Nick answered. Greg grabbed the phone from the table and returned to the group hug after handing it to Nick. Nick scrolled through the contacts until he came to Goldie's number. It was 2:00 in the afternoon in Vegas so it would be 3:00 in Missouri.

"Hey, Daisy," Came Goldie's cheerful voice.

"It's not Daish," Nick replied.

"Hey Nicky, what's up?" Goldie asked having recognized Nick's voice from the few times she had talked to him.

"It's kind of an emergency," Nick started.

"Why what's wrong?" Goldie asked in alarm.

"No, nothing like that," Nick reassured the distraught woman. "It's just that our case tonight was a bombing of a 24-hour daycare center and one of the victims that died was a two-year-old who was wearing a purple sundress with flowers that looked identical to the dress Claire has," Nick explained.

"Daisy gave her that dress when she turned two. What can I do for you, Nicky?" Goldie asked.

"Is Claire awake?" Nick asked.

"Yes she just woke up; does Daish want to talk to her?" Goldie asked.

"I think she needs to," Nick answered.

"Ok, hold on," Goldie said as she handed the phone to her little girl.

"Hi, Unca Nicky," Claire said with a smile. She had started calling him Uncle Nicky from the first time she got to talk to him and every time Nick heard her call him that it brought a smile to his face.

"Hey you hold on a second there's someone who wants to say hi to you," Nick replied.

"'kay," Claire agreed. Nick leaned over and placed the phone against Dacia's ear. She didn't appear to know what was going on. She stared at him blankly.

"Say hello," Nick instructed.

"Hello?" Daish answered.

"Hi Auntie Daish," Claire cried excitedly. A fresh wave of tears streamed down Daish's cheeks at the sound of her little niece's voice.

"Hey there, baby girl. Did you just wake up from your nap?" Daish asked.

"Uh-huh," Claire replied. "Why are you crying?" Claire asked.

"I'm ok, I just miss you," Daish answered softly.

"I miss you to, Auntie Daish. Guess what?" Claire asked.

"What, baby?" Daish asked.

"I gets to see Grandma and Grandpa tonight. Mama and Daddy are goin' somewheres," Claire explained.

"Well that sounds like fun give them a hug and kiss for me, ok Claire-bear?" Daish requested.

"'kay, Auntie Daish," Claire answered.

"Well I got to go for now, but I love you, sweetie. I miss you, Claire-bear," Daish said as she tried to stop her tears.

"'kay, bye bye, Auntie Daish I wuv you," Claire replied as she handed the phone back to her Mom.

"You going to be ok, Daisy?" Goldie asked her baby sister.

"Yeah, I just needed to hear Claire's voice," Daish said.

"Ok, well I love you, and I'll let you get back to work," Goldie said.

"Ok, love you to, Sis," Daish replied as she hung up the phone and looked at her two best friends.

"Thanks I needed that," Daish softly admitted.

"It's ok we understand," Nick said.

"Yeah," Greg agreed.

"Well I think I'm going to wash my face then start looking at the rest of the clothes," Daish said as she leaned against Nick drawing strength from his strong arms. Greg gave her one last squeeze before leaving them alone.

"You sure you're ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I will be, just as soon as we get this guy," Daish replied.

"Yeah I agree," Nick said with a small smile. Nick pulled Daish in for a quick and comforting hug which she returned before heading over to the table to continue processing the clothes.

"You want some help?" Nick asked.

"Sure, I'd love some," Daish replied.

"Ok, you got it," Nick said pulling up a chair. He grabbed an onesie and began the long and tedious process of processing it that would hopefully lead them to the killer and help bring closure for the families and the children who had all died too young.

TBC?

A/n An extra long chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry some of the romance will come soon. Don't forgive to review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

"You paged me?" Nick asked as he walked into Jacqui's lab.

"Yeah I got a match on the prints from the daycare center. A Ronnie Simons apparently he's a father of one of the children and he and his ex wife are going through a bitter custody battle," Jacqui explained.

"Thanks a lot I'll go call Brass," Nick said as he headed for the door pulling out his cell phone as he went. An hour later Ronnie Simons was being lead away in handcuffs and Nick was preparing to clock out. He smiled as he saw Dacia standing in front of her locker with her purse in her hand.

"How's it going?" Nick asked.

"I'm ok, kind of tired, but not ready to be alone. You wanna come over for breakfast and a movie?" Daish asked tentatively.

"Sure I'd love to. I'll follow you over," Nick offered. Daish nodded as she headed out of the lab ready for some much needed down time.

8888888888

"Is there anything I can do?" Nick asked as he got himself settled on the couch.

"No just relax I'll be there in a minute," Daish answered. A few minutes later they each had a plate of eggs, bacon and toast and were watching The Princess Bride.

"I never picked you for a fan of the Princess Bride?" Daish said as she laughed.

"Well with five sisters I grew to like it. Especially 'cause' I watched it about a hundred times," Nick defended. Daish tossed her head back and laughed. If she had told any of their friends that this macho Texan liked The Princess Bride they would have laughed in her face. "C'mon you gotta admit that Buttercup and Wesley make a cute couple," Nick challenged.

"Yeah I suppose they do," Dacia agreed. Nick stood up to carry his dishes into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Daish followed behind him surreptitiously checking him out. /Stop it before you get caught./ Daish scolded herself. After she placed her dishes in the sink she turned to head back to the living room, but tripped over her own two feet and felt herself falling. Without thinking she reached out her arms for something to hold on to. Instinctively she grabbed on to Nick. Nick wrapped his arms around her to steady her. As soon as she felt his arms around her she lifted her head and made eye contact with him. There eyes locked on each other and she got lost in those beautiful brown eyes. Before she realized what was happening she was leaning into him. Nick reached a hand up and cupped her cheek. Daish smiled at the touch of his hand on her cheek, and leaned into it. Their faces were mere inches apart. She could feel his breath on her lips. She closed the distance and pressed her lips to his. Nick was shocked for a moment, but quickly responded to the kiss pulling her closer and sliding the hand from her cheek to the back of her neck. His other hand found it's way to her hip. When it became necessary to breathe they pulled back, but Nick refused to release his hold on her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Daish whispered.

"Don't be, I'm glad you did," Nick admitted just as softly. Daish looked up in surprise.

"You are?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes I've been wanting to do that since you took care of my hand the first night you were here," Nick answered. Dacia blushed at the memory.

"So what is this?" Daish asked.

"Well I like you, and if that kiss is any indication you like me too," Nick said with a happy smile. "So how about we give this a try. Will you be my girlfriend, Dacia Diane Luck?" Nick asked as he flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Yes I will, Nicky," Daish answered as she leaned in and claimed his lips once more.

8888888888

The next night Nick and Dacia walked into the lab hand in hand. They had decided not to come right out and tell their friends they knew the investigators would eventually figure it out. Sara was the first one to spot the couple. She beamed at them as she caught sight of their joined hands.

"It's about damn time congratulations you guys," Sara said triumphantly as she hugged each of them.

"What do you mean it's about time?" Nick asked.

"Oh c'mon, Nicky everyone saw the chemistry between the two of you," Sara argued back. Nick just laughed as Daish blushed. Once Sara had figured it out news spread like wild fire.

"Nicky, Daish could I see both of you in my office, please?" Grissom asked walking over to them. Nick and Dacia traded anxious glances as they headed for Grissom's office.

"Sure thing, Griss," Daish answered for the two of them. Grissom sat down behind his desk, and indicated that the two of them should sit in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Is it true that you two are dating?" Grissom asked with a smile curling up his lips.

"Yes it is," Dacia replied.

"Well first of all congratulations it's about time," Grissom said with a chuckle. Nick's eyes widened even Grissom noticed.

"What is it, Nicky? Surprised that I figured it out?" Grissom asked cheekily.

"Well, uh, maybe?" Nick stammered. Grissom just smiled and continued his speech.

"Secondly as long as your relationship doesn't interfear with your work it's fine with me," Grissom finished.

"Thanks, Griss," Nick said as he gave his boss a relieved look.

"I'm just glad that Nicky has someone to keep him on his toes," Grissom declared.

"You bet I will," Dacia answered as she elbowed Nick in the ribs. Nick gave her a mock affronted look which only succeeded in making her laugh.

"Ok well get back to work you two," Grissom said motioning them out of his office.

"You got it, Boss," Nick said giving him a mock salute.. Grissom just laughed at the younger man as the door to his office closed.

8888888888

Four months had past and Nick and Dacia's relationship was going great. "So everything's a go?" Catherine asked as she sat around the break room with the rest of the team accept Dacia who was in the morgue.

"Yeah Nicky your getting her to come to the break roome at the end of shift, right?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied as he kept glancing towards the door looking for the woman they were talking about.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Greg asked.

"No I don't think so it's been a busy coupla weeks," Sara answered.

"Here she comes," Nick said as he saw his girlfriend walking down the hall. Everyone reached for the paperwork that they were working on. They couldn't wait for the party to celebrate Dacia being at the crime lab for six months. Nick smiled he was really glad that Grissom had hired the wonderful and energetic blonde young woman. Nick looked at his watch it was finally time to get Dacia for the party. Nick packed up his paperwork and headed for the lab Dacia had shut herself in.

8888888888

"Knock, knock," Nick said as he knocked on the door of the lab where Dacia was working.

"Hey you What's up Cowboy?" Dacia asked flashing him a sweet smile.

"Didn't you get the page?" Nick asked feigning looking at his pager. Daish looked down bewildered at her pager.

"No who paged me?" Daish asked.

"Grissom he paged all of us he wants us to meet in the break room," Nick answered.

"But there's only ten minutes left on shift," Daish whined.

"I know, but lets see what he's got maybe we have another case," Nick replied. Daish just sighed as she nodded.

"Okay, lets go," Daish answered standing and putting her paperwork away to return to at a later time.

"Ladies first," Nick said as he held open the door for her. Daish smiled Nick was such a gentlemen and it wasn't just an act to impress her that was truly who Nick was.

"I wonder why none of the techs are in their labs," Daish commented.

"Hmm, maybe Griss paged them to," Nick suggested. Daish just shrugged as she reached the break room. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the banner that stretched the length of the break room that said Happy sixth month anniversary at the crime lab Daish. Her hand flew to her mouth as she stared awe struck at the group of people standing in the room.

"Surprise!' they all cried.

"Wow, you guys. I can't believe you did this," Daish said as she made her way into the room with Nick's hand at the small of her back.

"Well why wouldn't we?" Greg asked as he swept the young woman into a hug. Everyone else hugged her and told her they were glad that she was there. The party was in full swing when Ecklie poked his head in.

"Don't you guys have work to do?" Ecklie asked acidly.

"Actually, no, we don't," Grissom said.

"Our shift ended fifteen minutes ago," Catherine explained. Ecklie just turned and walked off in a huff.

"Well I'm glad he didn't stay and put a damper on the party," Daish said cheekily.

"You got it, girl," Warrick agreed.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas Daish?" Catherine asked as she looked at the young couple doing her best not to give away the fact that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Well Nicky's coming home with me for Christmas and I'm going to Texas as soon as we can get some vacation time," Dacia explained.

"Meeting the parents sounds serious," Sara said. Nick blushed but smiled. He thought of the Christmas present he had in his dresser and couldn't wait to give it to Daish.

"I can't believe that Christmas is in three weeks," Greg exclaimed.

"Me neither, Greggo," Daish agreed as she yawned. Her hand came up to cover her mouth and she blushed.

"Sorry guys," Dacia said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. It's been a busy couple of weeks, go on home and we'll see you tonight," Grissom said.

"Ok see you guys tonight," Dacia called as she turned and headed for the door of the break room.

"You comin' Nicky?" Daish asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute," Nick answered.

"Okay see you in a minute," Dacia agreed as she walked into the hall and headed to the locker room to get her coat and purse. It had been a long shift and she was definitely ready to go home and sleep.

8888888888

Nick waited until Dacia was out of earshot before addressing the remaining team members.

"Were you able to get the time off for everyone, Griss?" Nick asked.

"Yes Ecklie wasn't happy about it, but I argued that it was either give all of us the vacation or risk burn out. Besides we usually get stuck covering for the day shift so they can have the vacation. I figured we were due for one," Grissom pointed out.

"Well I've arranged the hotel for all of you. Your getting there on Christmas Eve right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah in the morning," Catherine supplied.

"Your sure about this, aren't you moving kinda fast, Bro?" Warrick asked with a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"I know it's fast, but she's the one for me, man. I can feel it," Nick defended.

"Okay I just want you to be happy," Warrick argued.

"I know you do, Rick, and, trust me I am," Nick replied with a big smile.

"Well with that grin that's the size of Texas I'd say that you most definitely are," Sara said. Everyone just laughed as Nick blushed.

"Well I gotta get goin' but I'll see you tomorrow since it's my night off," Nick said as he headed out the door. Just before he could leave the break room though, Jacquie called his name.

"Nicky you gotta see this c'mon," Jacquie called as she walked towards the locker room. Nick just nodded as he followed her, but what he really wanted to do was go home and get some much needed sleep. The rest of the team followed just as curious as Nick to see what had brought such a tender smile to Jacquie's face. Nick chuckled at the sight that met him when he walked into the locker room.

"What is it?" Greg asked the lab tech. Jacquie shushed him and pointed her finger straight ahead.

"Awww, isn't that cute," Catherine cooed. Dacia was half sitting, half laying on the bench and sleeping against her locker. Nick chuckled as he walked over and gently lifted the sleeping young woman into his arms, careful not to wake her.

"C'mon you can't be comfortable sleeping like that. Lets get you home, sweetheart. You need sleep," Nick soothed as he guided Dacia's head to his shoulder. Nick reached in his pocket and got out his keys.

"Hey Greggo, go unlock my Tahoe will you? I wanna get her home," Nick requested, tossing him the keys.

"Sure but what about her car?" Greg asked.

"It should be ok for today," Nick replied.

"I'll make sure it gets to her place," Sara offered.

"Thanks," Nick whispered as he adjusted his sleeping girlfriend. Dacia didn't wake up, just snuggled deeper into Nick's embrace and mumbled something incoherent. Nick followed Greg out and got Dacia settled in the passenger seat.

"See you tomorrow, Greggo," Nick said.

"Yep see you then," Greg called back as he shut the passenger side door and headed for his own Tahoe. Nick stood there lost in thought until a car honking jolted him back to reality and he climbed into the Tahoe and slid the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot after looking over at his sleeping love.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

A layer of snow covered the ground and more had begun to fall as Dacia drove the rental car she and Nick had picked up at the airport towards her childhood home. "How much longer til we're their?" Nick asked curiously.

"You're worse than Claire on a trip," Dacia said cheekily. Nick pouted causing Daish to laugh.

"We just entered the city limits so I'd say about 15 more minutes or so."

"Will Goldie, Dustin and Claire be their?" Nick wanted to no. Dacia nodded excitedly. Nick kept clasping and unclasping his hands in front of him, a nervous gesture he didn't even realize he was doing. He was startled when he felt a small slender hand cover his, stopping the movement.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Dacia asked in concern. Nick bit his lip before answering.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of nervous what if your family doesn't like me?" The young woman rolled her eyes and started to laugh that was until she caught sight of the worried expression on her boyfriends face.

"They'll love you, Nicky. You know Claire already adores you, and I know the rest of my family will to. The Stokes charm will enchant them just like it enchanted me," Dacia said with a soft smile on her face. Nick blushed at the compliment, but smiled nevertheless. He just hoped his girlfriend was right.

8888888888

Fifteen minutes later found them pulling up outside a two story house with a cat perched on the brick wall out front. The moment the car came to a stop and Dacia had parked she was out of the car and scooping up the cat that had come towards her. "Basher! I missed you kitty," she cried as she buried her face in his fur. Nick's eyes widened at the huge orange ball of fur that was currently in his girlfriend's arms. Nick walked over to her and placed his arm around her. Just then the cat began to headbutt him. Daish giggled at her cat.

"Hey Sebastian, be good he's one of the good guys." Nick laughed.

"His name isn't Garfield?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"No Mom named him and she chose Sebastian.

"How much does he weigh?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Around 16 pounds or so," Dacia replied. Nick whistled in amazement, that was one big cat. Tired of being held the cat nipped at her finger in a request to be put down. "Ouch! Bad cat, I see you still have that bad habit," Daish admonished as she placed the cat back on the ground before heading over and grabbing some of the luggage. Nick smiled and took the bags from her and gave her a nudge towards the steps. "C'mon you know you wanna go inside already," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him but headed up the steps. The moment Claire saw her aunt climbing the front steps she was out the door and down the steps.

"Auntie Daish!" cried Claire as she hurled herself at her aunt's legs.

"Claire-Bear! I missed you little one," Daish said scooping the little girl into her arms and hugging her tight. Just then Goldie appeared in the doorway.

"Claire Emily McKnight what have I told you about going outside without telling an adult first?" Goldie scolded the toddler gently.

"I sowy Mommy but I sawed Auntie Daish out the window." Goldie looked up in surprise just now realizing that her baby sister and her boyfriend were standing on the steps. Goldie ran to her sister and grabbed her in a hug as Claire squirmed to get down.

"You look fantastic Daisy," Goldie commented as she held her sister at arms length.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Daish agreed with a smile as she gave her sister a once-over. Then she turned and took Nick's hand.

"Nick,

This is my sister Goldie, Goldie this is my boyfriend Nick." They sized each other up before shaking hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Nick said as he gave the woman a smile.

"It's nice to meet you to, Nick," Goldie agreed as they headed into the house. Dacia was stopped by a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see Claire's little face looking up at her.

"What is it baby?" Daish asked as she knelt down in front of her niece.

"Who's dat?" Claire asked as she looked shyly up at Nick before putting her thumb in her mouth and hiding behind Dacia's leg.

"That's Nicky, sweetheart," Dacia explained. Claire smiled and looked cautiously up at Nick. Nick knelt down by the little girl.

"Hi there, sweetie." Claire smiled at him adoringly before throwing her arms around him.

"Hi, Unca Nicky," She cried as she hugged him. Nick smiled as he returned the hug. Just then Dacia's parents and brother-in-law came into the living room. Introductions were made all around before everyone settled down for a nice afternoon of talking and telling stories.

888888888888

"You mean to tell me that you turned to your dad at the race track and asked if he could turn it down?" Nick asked chuckling. Dacia blushed as she nodded.

"I was four years old, give me a break. I had only watched racing on TV so I thought if it could be turned on TV it could be turned down in real life as well."

"Well I guess I can," Nick relented.

"Thank you very much," Dacia replied as she yawned.

"Tired hun?" her mom asked.

"Yeah where are we sleeping Mom?" she asked.

"I made up your old room," she answered.

"Thanks, Mom," Dacia said as she stood up and began heading towards the hall.

"Well I guess we had better be going," Dustin said. "Claire's out like a light," he said looking down at his daughter who had fallen asleep on the floor.

"I'll see you in a couple of days for Christmas you guys heading to KC to see Dustin's family tomorrow?" Dacia asked. Dustin nodded as he gave her a hug then shook Nick's hand before picking up his sleeping daughter and soothing her as she woke up slightly due to the shift in position. After bidding everyone a good night Nick and Dacia walked to their bedroom and after changing into there pajamas collapsed tiredly into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

8888888888

Two days later and it was finally Christmas morning. Nick smiled as he woke up and realized he had woken up before Dacia which was a rare thing. He stared lovingly at her thinking about the dinner he had planned later this evening. A soft smile stole across his face as he remembered the talk he had with Dacia's dad the day before. He had asked if they could take a walk in the woods and Lawrence had agreed much to Dacia's chagrin. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought back on the conversation.

8888888888

"What did you want to talk to me about Nick?"

"Well Mr. Luck…" Nick started hesitantly.

"Lawrence, please."

"Well Lawrence, I know I've only dated your daughter for six months but I know she's the one for me. She completes me. She gets me, and accepts me, faults and all without question. What I'm trying to say is that I would like permission to ask your daughter to marry me, sir." Nick took in a deep breath and waited anxiously for the older mans answer.

"All I want is for my daughter to be happy. Are you sure your not moving too fast?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, sir. I love her, and I know I can support her and take care of her, not that she can't take care of herself as you probably know," Nick said with a smile. Lawrence nodded as he smiled.

"She is a very independent woman, and yes I give you my permission to ask my daughter to marry you. I know that Cora will as well," Lawrence reassured the younger man as he clapped a hand on his shoulder as they walked back towards the house.

"Thank you, sir," Nick replied sincerely.

"I guess we had better get back before the girls send out a search party," Lawrence said with a laugh. Nick nodded in agreement.

888888888888

Dacia woke up to kisses being trailed over her face and down her neck.

"MMM, mornin' Nicky," she mumbled as she tilted her neck so he could have better access.

"Mornin' darlin. Merry Christmas," Nick replied punctuating each word with a kiss to her neck.

"Merry Christmas, baby. How long have you been awake?" Daish asked.

"Only about 10 minutes or so. I guess we should get up I'm surprised Claire hasn't woken us up, I heard them get here about five minutes ago," Nick commented. Just then there was a knock on the door before it opened and a little body came running into the room and jumped on the bed.

"It's Chwistmas! It's Chwistmas! Santa came c'mon get up get up!" Claire cried as she jumped first on Daish then on Nick.

"Speak of the devil Daish said smirking as she tickled her niece.

"Stop Auntie Daish stop it," Claire shrieked as her giggles filled the air.

"Okay, I'll stop how about you go back into the living room, we'll be up in just a second," Dacia suggested. Claire nodded and jumped off the bed and headed back down the hall. Reluctantly Nick and Dacia got up and after putting on slippers walked out to the living room to open the presents.

8888888888

A few hours had past and everyone had either left or was relaxing after the fabulous Christmas lunch the girls had prepared. Nick was sitting on the couch downstairs with Dacia admiring the watch she had given him for Christmas. It was inscribed with I love you always and forever.

"Has it been a good Christmas so far?" he asked his girlfriend who was admiring the necklace with the butterfly pendent that he had given her.

"It's been the best Christmas ever," Daish replied. Nick smiled and leaned in for a kiss just as his cell phone rang. They pulled apart and nick looked at his phone.

"It's Griss probably calling to wish us a Merry Christmas," Nick explained as he answered the phone.

"Merry Christmas, Griss," he said.

"Merry Christmas Nicky, are you where you can talk?"

"Yeah give me a sec," Nick said as he stood up and headed up the stairs for a more private spot.

"We're at the hotel what time are we meeting at the restaurant?" Grissom asked.

"The reservation is for 7:00," Nick answered.

"Okay, we'll see you then," Grissom replied.

"See you then," Nick said as he hung up and headed back down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Daish asked curiously.

"Nothing but hey I was wondering do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Nick asked.

"Tonight?" Daish asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied.

"Sure where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Churchill's," Nick answered. Daish's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nicky! Do you realize how expensive that place is?" Dacia asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but I want the best for my girl," Nick said gently as he leaned in and covered her lips with his for a passionate kiss. A few moments later they broke apart breathless and smiling.

"What time is the reservation?" she asked smiling.

"It's at 7:00," Nick explained. Daish looked at her watch and shrieked.

"Oh my gosh it's 5:00 I have to get ready," Daish cried as she kissed Nick on the cheek before running up the stairs and heading for the bathroom.

"In a hurry to go somewhere?" her mom asked as she ran by the kitchen.

"Nick's taking me out to dinner at Churchills and I only have an hour and a half to get ready," Daish explained. Cora smiled at her youngest daughter as she thought about the wonderful night that was ahead.

"I'll help you get ready if you want," she offered.

"Thanks you're the best, Mom. I'll be out of the shower in a few minutes, can you help me find something to wear and do my hair please?" Daish pleaded.

"Of course I can, sweetie. Now go and get ready I'll meet you in your room. You can use our bathroom so Nick can get ready as well," she said as she caught sight of her soon-to-be son-in-law coming up the stairs. For the first time Daish noticed that her Mom was dressed up.

"Going somewhere Mom?" she asked.

"Your father's taking me out for dinner," she explained. Dacia smiled at her mom as she nodded before running off to take a shower.

8888888888

The dinner was going well. Both of them were enjoying there Fettuccini Milan fettuccini with asparagus and salmon.

"Enjoying yourself sweetheart?" Nick asked as he took Dacia's hand into his own.

"Yes very much," Daish said softly her eyes shining. The waiter came over with the dessert they had ordered. As the flame on the Bananas Foster was lit Daish looked down to see that Nick had gotten up and was down on one knee in front of her. Her hand came up and she covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"Dacia, these last six months with you have been so amazing. You are the love of my life, you complete me. From the first time we met when you took care of the burn on my hand to coming to meet your family for Christmas, everything has been amazing. So what I'm asking you is, Dacia Diane Luck, will you marry me?" Nick asked breathlessly as he opened the velvet box in his hand to reveal the most beautiful ring. It had three princess cut diamonds with six smaller diamonds accenting it, and was inscribed with past present future. Dacia's eyes widened at the ring in front of her.

"Yes of course I will marry you!" she cried as she leaned in and kissed him passionately. Nick let out a deep breath as he slid the ring on her finger. Cheers erupted from all around the restaurant. After a moment Dacia looked up and saw her family along with the rest of the team standing behind them.

"They all knew? How on earth did you pull this off?" Daish asked in amazement.

"Very carefully it took a lot of careful planning, we're not CSI's for nothing, we know how to hide the evidence," Nick replied happily. Dacia jumped up dragging Nick with her and ran to her family and friends. Goldie reached out and grabbed her hand so she could get a look at the ring. Sara, Catherine, and her Mom gathered around to get a look as well.

"Excellent taste, Nick," Sara said beaming.

"Congrats, Bro," Warrick said clapping Nick on the back. Everyone else congratulated the happy couple and the celebration began. A couple of hours later Nick walked up to his fiancé who was talking with Sara and Catherine and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to go up to the room I reserved for the night?" Daish shivered at the sound of Nick's voice in her ear before nodding.

"I guess we're calling it a night, but I'll call you guys in the morning," Daish said as she took Nick's hand and headed for the elevator. When they reached the room Nick slid the key into the lock and unlocked it before picking Dacia up and carrying her into the room.

"What are you doing Nicky?" Daish asked as she laughed

"I'm practicing for when I carry you across the threshold," Nick explained.

"Oh okay," Daish replied as she leaned in for a toe-curling kiss. The passion quickly mounted and soon they were a tangle of limbs as they crashed on the bed and let the passion of the night carry them away.

A/n sorry guys this is a T rated story, and I think I'd have a hard time writing the sex scene and staying at a t rating. I'd be happy to write the smutty bit if my readers want it. I would love to write it. Sorry for the long delay, I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but I wasn't sure how I wanted it to be written. If you want to see Daish's ring go to .com then type in this item number. 15291032 It's this ring 1 CT. T.W. Princess Cut Diamond Three Stone Past Present Future Ring in 14K Gold I hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget to review. I'll do my best to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n just in case there was any confusion here's how you can find the ring. Go to .com you'll see a search box enter the item number in that box and the ring should show up on the screen. Here's the item number again if you need it. 15291032 Thanks for the reviews, and many more would be appreciated. This is a couple of months after the engagement. They're choosing to get married in September just to help you with the timeline. Here we go, and review, please.

888888888888

"Hey Brass what've we got?" Dacia asked as she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, it was 6:00 in the morning and the sun was already shining brightly.

"DB in the apartment on the right their. Neighbors were concerned because Kammy hadn't shown up for work. Apparently her neighbor and her both work at the IHOP and it's not like her to not show up," Brass explained as they walked into the apartment where the body was.

"Ok thanks," Dacia said as she knelt down and opened her kit. Finally after gathering all the evidence she could, Dacia packed up her kit and walked back out into the hall where Brass was questioning neighbors. She was about to ask Brass if he'd gotten anything when she heard a woman's terrified cry.

"No get off of me, please, get off of me." Withdrawing her gun Dacia along with Brass walked carefully to the apartment where the disturbance was coming from.

"LVPD, open up," Brass called. There was no response. Brass and Dacia shared a look before Brass kicked the door in. The sight that met them caused a flood of memories to wash over Daish. A young woman was on the ground with a guy on top of her clearly holding her down by her shoulders and assaulting her sexually his hands were clearly on her breast, and it appeared as if he was trying to kiss her when they walked in.

"I believe the lady has asked you very clearly to get off of her," Brass said icily as he glared at the man. The man scoffed but as Brass and Daish pointed their guns at him, he got up off the girl and tried to make a break for it, but Brass was faster.

"What's your name?" Dacia asked the frightened girl.

"Madeline Somer and his name is Jackson Reynolds."

"Jackson Rennalds Your under arrest for the sexual assault of Madeline Somer," Brass said. The guy swung his fist and connected with Brass's left eye, no doubt giving the detective quite the shiner. "Lets add assault of a police officer to that list shal we?" Brass asked acidly. The guy just snarled as Brass slapped the cuffs on him.

"I've got this, you call it in," Daish said from her position kneeling next to the young woman. Brass nodded as he escorted the suspect out of the apartment.

888888888888

"Is there anyone you want to call?" Daish asked softly.

"Yeah my best friend, can you hand me my phone?" Madeline asked timidly.

"Of course I can, here you go, and can you tell me what happened?" Daish requested.

"Sure, a couple of my friends had come over to hang out for a bit, and brought a friend of theirs with them, Jackson. They went back to their place, but Jackson stayed, he was giving me a massage, and then all of a sudden as he's started to rub my shoulders he's on top of me, holding me down, and roughly grabbing my breast and trying to kiss me which you saw when you came," Madeline finished quietly as she cried.

"I know it may seem hard to believe but you will be okay," Daish said soothingly.

"I feel so stupid it's not like he raped me, I can't believe I'm making such a big deal out of this," Madeline said disgusted with herself.

"No, he didn't rape you, but, it's still a big deal, he probably would have, and he was touching you in places you didn't want to be touched. He was also forcibly holding you down. That's what we call assault," Dacia pointed out. Madeline nodded mutely. Daish pulled out one of her business cards. "I have to go, but here's my card if you need anything feel free to call me.

"Thank you very much," Madeline said gratefully.

"You're quite welcome," Dacia said as she headed out of the apartment and climbed into her car. Nick was covering on the day shift because one of the CSI's was sick, so she had sometime to herself which is exactly what she wanted. Helping Madeline had brought back all the memories of her own similar situation she had gone through several years ago.

888888888888

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked as he walked over to the young woman.

"How about a Tequila Sunrise please?" Dacia asked. The bartender looked briefly at his watch but chose not to comment that it was only 10:00 in the morning and she was ordering alcohol. It wasn't the first time that had happened and he knew that a lot of cops came into his bar, and he thought she was one of them or one of those CSI's that were on TV a few months ago for that daycare center bombing.

"Comin' right up," the bartender said and walked off to get the drink. A couple hours later, the table was littered with various glasses and shot glasses.

"Can I have a Starry Night now?" Daish asked more like slurred. The bartender frowned but gave in.

"This is your last one, honey." Daish just nodded as she stared gloomily down at the table.

"Here ya go," the bartender said as he sat the shot down in front of the very drunk young woman. Daish picked up the shot and threw it back in one gulp.

"MMM, good," she slurred.

"Is there someone I can call for you? You shouldn't be driving," the bartender asked. Daish nodded and tried to think of who he could call. Nick was working, but Greg wasn't.

"Greg," she answered.

"Do you have his number?"

"Yeah it's uh… um…," Daish thought hard but couldn't remember her friend's number.

"Is it in your cell phone?" the bartender asked helpfully.

"Yeah," Daish said as she reached into her purse for her cell phone and the money to cover her considerable tab. She handed the card and her phone to the bartender. He swiped the card and had her sign the slip as best she could as he scrolled through her contacts.

"Greg Sanders?" he asked. Daish just nodded as she stared at the table fascinated by the rhythm her fingers made as they tapped on the top of it.

8888888888

Greg was sleeping soundly when he was rudely awakened by the shrill ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Is this Greg Sanders?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah this is who is this?"

"My name is Ray and I have a friend of yours here at my bar, Tidos the one on the corner of Freemont and Cherry. Can you come and pick her up? She's had a bit too much and I don't think she should be driving." Greg thought fast. After her DUI, Sara very rarely drank and when she did she never got drunk, Catherine had Lindsey to take care of so that only left one person. It must have been serious for Daish to get drunk this early in the day.

"Does she have chin length blonde hair and is about 5"2?," Greg asked.

"Yeah she is," the bartender answered.

"Okay I'll be right their," Greg said as he hung up. He briefly wondered why she had called him instead of Nick, but then remembered that Nick was covering on the day shift.

8888888888

Twenty minutes later Greg was walking into Tidos. He spotted Daish immediately. She was sitting at a table staring off in space.

"Daish?" Greg called softly. Daish looked up and Greg wasn't sure how to interpret the look on her face. It was one of pain and anger and sadness all rolled into one.

"Hi, Greggo," she slurred.

"C'mon lets get you home, honey," Greg said as he helped her to her feet, keeping an arm around her as she swayed. Greg asked about her tab, but Ray said she had taken care of it. Greg nodded as he half walked half carried Daish out of the bar. After getting her into the car Greg climbed in and headed for his friends place.

"You wanna tell me why you were out getting' shnockered this early in the day?" Greg asked gently. Daish nodded and began telling him about her day.

"So why did finding that woman and helping her warrant going out and getting sloppy drunk?" Greg asked still not understanding the full picture.

"Because at one point I was that girl. I've had the same thing happen to me," Daish admitted.

"Oh, hun I'm sorry, let me guess this brought back all those memories?" Greg asked softly.

"Yeah," Daish answered just as they pulled up to her apartment. Greg got out and hurried around the car as Daish got out and tried to walk, but stumbled and would have fallen if Greg hadn't caught her.

"Easy there, Daish." They began walking up the stairs with Daish only falling once. Finally they were in her apartment and Greg got her settled on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. Daish shook her head then thought better of it as it made the world spin.

"Maybe some water?" she asked. Just then her stomach rolled and she knew she was going to throw up. As quickly and carefully as she could she headed for her bathroom. Greg noticing the route she was taking followed behind her and got their just in time to hold back her hair as the first wave of vomiting started.

"Oh Daishy. How much did you drink sweetheart?" Greg asked his friend as she threw up.

"A tequila Sunrise, two Sex on the Beach, a Mellon Ball, a Budd Select, and a Starry Night," Daish replied as she leaned back over the toilet and threw up again.

"Did you eat anything with all that alcohol?" Greg asked. Daish shook her head very slightly as she continued to throw up.

"Oh no, Daish." Just then the phone rang. Greg saw that it was sitting on the counter Daish must have been on it while she was getting ready or maybe Nick was. Greg sat the bottle of water down on the floor and answered the phone with the hand that wasn't holding back his friends hair.

"Hello," Greg answered.

"Hey Greggo why are you answering Dacia's phone?" Nick asked confused.

"Because she can't right now," Greg explained as Dacia leaned back over the toilet and was violently sick. She let out a whimper.

"I know honey, do you want to try a bit of water?" Greg asked soothingly.

"N-," Dacia started to say but was cut off by another wave of nausea.

"What the hell is going on Greg?" Nick asked clearly concerned.

"Daish's had a hard day and isn't feeling too good right now. She was at Tidos when I picked her up at 12:00 and she was pretty smashed," Greg explained. Finally Daish had thrown up everything that was in her stomach and she began to dry heave.

"Can I have the water now?" she asked hoarsely.

"Sure here you go," Greg said, handing it to her. Daish swished some of the water in her mouth to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth before taking several sips. She tried to stand but found herself shaky and dizzy.

"Wo there, Daish let me help you," Greg advised as he helped her to her feet. Where do you want to go?" Greg asked.

"Bedroom, please."

"Okay, c'mon," Greg said as he guided her into her bedroom. After helping her take off her shoes and jacket he helped her climb under the covers with her clothes on. She was wearing stretchy black pants and a light long sleeved top so she would be comfortable to sleep in them for a little while.

"I'll be right back," he told her as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Any idea if she has any Advil Nicky? I'd ask her, but she's pretty well out of it.

"It's probably on the bathroom counter," Nick answered.

"Okay I see it," Greg said as he shook out two pills and walked back into the bedroom.

"Here take these then get some sleep," Greg said, handing her the pills. Daish did what she was told before curling up under the covers and beginning to drift off. Grabbing the trash can by her dresser Greg put it by her bed.

"I put a trash can by your bed just in case," Greg said.

"MMM, kay," Daish mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Greg gave his friend one last concerned look before walking out into the living room and closing the door behind him.

"You wanna explain what happened to me now?" Nick asked. Greg sighed but explained what Dacia had told him.

"Oh man, I can't believe someone did that exact same thing to her," Nick said angrily.

"I know me neither. She looked so sad, angry, and upset when I picked her up at Tidos," Greg told the Texan.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Nick asked.

"Sure what is it?" Greg asked.

"I know you need sleep, but is there any way you could stay with her till I get there? You can sleep on the couch," Nick suggested.

"Of course I had planned on staying. I wasn't going to leave her alone," Greg reassured his friend.

"Good, thanks man, I should be home around 5:30 or 6:00," Nick replied.

"Ok well I'll let you get back to work, see you then," Greg said.

"See you then," Nick replied as he hung up. A few hours later Nick came home and after thanking Greg climbed into bed with his sleeping girlfriend pulling her into his arms.

"MMM, hi Nicky," Daish mumbled.

"Hi, go back to sleep, baby. Greg told me what happened; I'm sorry and just remember I'd never do anything like that to you."

"I know, I love you, night, Nicky."

"Night, sweetheart, I love you to," Nick said as he kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep as well.

TBC?

A/n, I know this wasn't a nick and Daish chapter, but I wanted to show the dynamic of her friendship with Greg, because that's important later in the story. Please please please review. I would really appreciate reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n okay guys I need some serious help here. I'm not sure what it is, but I seem to have a good number of hits for this story, but only five reviews? I have like over 800 hits and only five reviews? I'll admit I'm not always the best at reviewing, but I try as hard as I can. So I'm going to post the next chapter, but I do it with some misgivings because I'm afraid that people aren't enjoying this story. So if you want me to continue it, then I suggest you review. I'm feeling really down about this. I worked hard on this story, just like I know a lot of you do on yours. I'm sure you'd feel the same if you were me Anyway enjoy this chapter.

8888888888

"Okay people it's time for assignments," Grissom called as he walked into the break room.

"What have we got tonight, boss?" Dacia asked.

"You and Greg have a robbery gone bad on Freemont Street. Catherine, you Warrick and I have a double homicide at the Rampart, and Nick, you and Sara have a murder just off I15. It's been a busy day for criminals, so don't be surprised if some of you get called to another sceen and all work solo by the end of the night," Grissom cautioned. Everyone nodded as they grabbed their slips and went off to start shift.

88888888888888

"This place is a mess," Greg commented as he surveyed the living room of the house they were standing in.

"Yeah robberies usually are messy, and the body in the kitchen doesn't really help," Daish agreed.

"What do you want to do?" Greg asked.

"I'll take the living room and you take the body then we can split up the bedrooms?" Dacia suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Greg agreed as he headed for the body and David Philips to see what he had found so far.

"Hey Super Dave whatcha got for me?" Greg asked as he walked up behind the assistant Coroner.

"Well, he was killed by a gunshot to the chest, it looks like a through and through so you should find the bullet somewhere," Dave concluded.

"Thanks Super Dave," Greg said as he got to work snapping pictures of the body. Once that was done he began to search for the bullet but couldn't find it.

"Hey Greg," Dacia called.

"Did you find something?" Greg asked as he met her in the door to the living room.

"Yeah a bullet was imbedded in the wall," she answered.

"I think it's the one I'm looking for. Our vic was shot in the chest and it was a through and through," Greg explained. Daish smiled a small smile as she used a pair of tweezers to extract the bullet before putting it into an evidence envelope and after sealing it marked it with her name and the case number.

"Well, what bedroom do you want? There are two of them," Dacia said.

"I'll take the guestroom, and you take the master suite? Who ever is finished first takes the bathroom?" Greg proposed.

"You got it," Dacia said as she headed for the master bedroom to begin the search for a motive why the home was robbed.

"Aha!" Greg cried in victory a few minutes later.

"Find something did you?" Dacia asked as she walked towards him. Greg nodded as he did a brief happy dance.

"Here look at this," Greg said holding up a photograph. Daish blinked and walked closer to get a better look.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, looks like the vic was having a bit of extra curricular activities with someone who wasn't his wife," Greg commented.

"How do you know it's not his wife?" Daish asked.

"Because I saw a wedding picture on the wall in the hallway," Greg pointed out.

"So what do you think happened here tonight?" Dacia asked.

"Maybe the wife found them together and took a photo to confront her husband with, and in a jealous rage she killed him then tossed the house to make it look like a robbery?" Greg hypothesized.

"

Hmm, that's very possible," Dacia agreed.

88888888888888

Meanwhile, at Grissom's scene.

"Hey Warrick, how are you coming on those shoe prints?" Grissom asked as he walked over to the CSI in question.

"Almost done, Boss, just another minute or two and then I can bag them why?"

"Cause I got a call out for you. Multiple shots fired at a home in Henderson, one person dead, one injured," Grissom informed him.

"Okay I'll pack up and head out," Warrick said. Catherine was dusting for prints when a shiver went down her spine. She lifted her head and looked around. She didn't see anything, but she still felt uneasy. Maybe it was women's intuition. Reaching for her phone she pressed the speed dial for Greg's phone.

888888888888

Greg looked down at his cell phone as it rang.

"Hey Cath, what's up?"

Hey Greggo is everything okay over there?" Catherine inquired.

"Yeah of course, Cath are you okay?" Greg asked in concern.

"I don't know, I just feel like something's wrong, women's intuition, you know?" she explained helplessly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Cath. I have to get back to processing, see you at the lab," Greg replied.

"Okay, see you then and Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Always am," Greg responded before hanging up and continuing to process the bathroom.

8888888888888

Catherine couldn't shake the uneasy feeling however, after she talked to Greg, so she called Sara's phone. As the call connected, Catherine prayed that she was just being overly paranoid and that everything would be okay.

88888888888888888

Sara was photographing a blood pool when her cell phone rang. Setting her camera down she reached for the phone, answering it quickly.

"Sidle."

"Hey Sar its Catherine is everything okay at your scene?"

"Yeah it is why do you as…" Sara started to say before she heard the sound of shouting and Nick's alarmed voice saying

"Suspect on location suspect on location." Then she heard rapid gunfire and herself screaming nick's name.

"Sara? Sara! What's happening?" Catherine asked frantically. but all she got in response was a dial tone as Sara's phone was dropped and the call was disconnected.

TBC?

A/n2 maybe this will encourage reviews? I hope so.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nick!" Sara cried as she ran towards her fallen friend.

"Stay right there or I'll shoot him again," the suspect growled menacingly.

"Brass! We need help now!" Sara called as she stopped and stared down at Nick. He was ghostly white and losing blood at an alarming pace. Brass came running at the sound of Sara's distressed cry. The detective swore at the sight of a bloody nick and got as close as he dared before shouting.

"LVPD, freeze and drop the weapon." The suspect laughed maniacally and held tightly to the gun that was against Nick's temple. Sara caught Brass's eye and held up three fingers, putting one down each time as she tilted her head slightly to the right. Understanding the silent communication Brass nodded. As Sara's last finger went down she went hurtling into the suspect knocking the gun out of his hand as well as causing him to lose his grip on Nick. Brass fired two shots hitting the suspect squarely in the chest. The two colleagues ran to their fallen colleague. Sara knelt down by him and called his name softly while looking for the gunshot wound. It was in a very tricky spot between his shoulder and chest.

"Hey Nicky can you hear me?" Sara asked as Brass called for an ambulance.

"S-S-Sara?" Nick asked sluggishly.

"Yeah it's me, you've got to stay awake for me," Sara pleaded.

"It h-h-hurts and I'm so tired," Nick complained.

"I know it hurts," Sara sympathized as she applied pressure to the wound. Nick hissed in pain and gritted his teeth. Sara winced she knew it had to hurt like hell.

"Tell Daish I love her, and tell Greg to take care of her," Nick rasped out.

"You can tell her that yourself when you see her," Sara responded as tears slid silently down her face. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Sidle," she answered it distractedly.

"Sara! What the hell is going on there?" Catherine asked in concern.

"Nick's been shot and its bad. Can you tell the team they need to meet us at Desert Palms?" Sara requested shakily.

"Of course I can, you hang in there, sweetie."

"Thanks, Cath, I've got to go," Sara said as she stared worriedly down at Nick who's eyes were sliding closed.

"Okay, bye," Catherine said as she hung up and ran to find Grissom and inform the rest of the team.

"Nick, you've got to stay awake for me, c'mon keep those beautiful brown eyes open for me,, please?" Sara begged as her own eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I c-c-can't, I'm sorry, tell Daish I l-l-love her, please," Nick said as his eyes closed and the grip he had on Sara's arm loosened and his hand fell limply to his side.

"No! Wake up for me Nicholas Andrew Stokes you will not die on me!" Sara shouted. She had never been so relieved to hear sirens coming down the highway. Moments later the ambulance pulled up and with extreme urgency Nick was loaded in and they were about to close the doors when Sara made a split second decision. Someone else could process the scene she needed to go with Nick.

"Is it okay if I ride with him?" Sara asked the nearest paramedic.

"Sure it is," he answered.

"I'll follow you in my car I'll grab your kit," Brass offered as he picked up the field kit and headed for his car.

8888888888888

Greg breathed a sigh of relief, as soon as they had gotten back to the lab the wife of their victim was sitting in reception ready to turn herself in.

"Well that's another case closed," Greg said happily.

"Yeah it sure is," the blond responded as she filled her cup with coffee. "Want some?" Daish asked, indicating the coffee.

"Yes, please," Greg replied.

"I wish all of our cases were this easy to close," Dacia said thoughtfully.

"MMM-hmm, how many cases until your promotion to a level three?" Greg asked.

"After the one we solved today, I believe it's four," Dacia answered with a smile.

"That's fantastic," Greg said.

"thanks, here you go," Dacia said, handing him the coffee. He smiled as he took the cup from his friends hand just as his cell phone rang. He looked down and saw Catherine cell flash on the screen.

"Hey Cath, we're back at the lab and I promise everything's okay, your quite the worrywart today aren't you?" Greg asked. Daish smiled Greg had told her about Catherine calling earlier. She couldn't help but feel slightly worried herself, but she tried to ignore it.

"No, Greg I need to talk to you about something important. Is Dacia with you?" Catherine asked. Greg noticed for the first time that her voice was shaking.

"Yeah she is, Catherine what's wrong? Your scaring me," the ex lab rat admitted.

"Nicky's been shot, and its bad, according to Sara."

"Shit! Which hospital?" Greg asked as he took the coffee from Daish's hand and after pouring it and his as well into the sink he grabbed her hand with his free hand and dragged her towards the locker room while still talking to Catherine.

"What's going on Greg?" Dacia asked in confusion. Greg didn't answer, he just grabbed his jacket and then drug Daish over to her locker and told her to grab her jacket and purse. She did so but was still confused as to what was going on.

"Desert Palms," Catherine answered.

"We'll be there soon, any idea how bad it is?" Greg asked all though part of him didn't want to know.

"I don't know, but Sara sounded pretty shaken up and like she was crying," Catherine informed him. Greg's stomach clinched, while Sara was a caring person she rarely cried, so for her to cry it must have been bad.

"Okay, I'll see you there, bye," Greg said as he reached his car and jumped in, starting the engine.

"See you there," Catherine said as she hung up and concentrated on driving to the hospital.

888888888888

Dacia barely had time to get in and close the door to Greg's Denali before the CSI was speeding out of the parking lot burning rubber with lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"What the hell is going on Greg?" Dacia asked as the panic welled up inside her. Greg glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye and took a deep breath, preparing to speak.

"Nicky was shot, he's on his way to Desert Palms Sara's riding with him," Greg said as quickly as he could. Dacia let out a strangled cry as she stared down at her ring finger before remembering that wile she was at work she kept the ring on a chain around her neck. Reaching under her shirt she took the ring off the chain and placed it back on her finger.

"How bad is it?" Daish asked in a very small voice. Greg hesitated he wasn't sure how much to tell his friend right now. He hesitated a moment to long, though, however, because Daish realized what he was doing. "How bad?" she asked again.

"I don't know, Catherine said it was bad, according to Sara. She didn't know exactly how bad it was. Sara's pretty shaken up, though," Greg explained thinking momentarily of his frightened girlfriend. Dacia blew out a shaky breath as she choked on a sob. Greg reached over and covered her hand with his.

"Why does this have to happen now? We only got engaged two months ago, and I just met his family over Martin Luther King weekend, we're supposed to be getting married in September," Dacia sobbed.

"I don't know, sweetie. Nic'll be fine, though. He's a fighter, you know that," Greg said reassuringly. Dacia nodded but said nothing. A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of Desert Palms Hospital a place neither of them wanted to be. Climbing out of the car, Greg walked briskly towards the door, but stopped when he realized that Dacia wasn't walking with him. Turning on his heel he walked over to the car and opened her door.

"C'mon Daish, lets go see how he is," Greg coaxed. Daish just shook her head as she sat staring straight ahead.

"I'm scared of what they'll say," Daish admitted quietly.

"I know you are, and to be honest so am I, but whatever they say we'll all face it together. The team is family, you know that," Greg soothed.

"Yeah I do," Dacia acknowledged as she got slowly out of the car and began walking towards the automatic doors that led into the hospital with Greg by her side.

888888888888

"How can I help you?" asked a petite red head sitting at the reception desk.

"We're looking for Nick Stokes," Greg offered realizing that Dacia was too worried to speak. The woman tapped some keys on her computer before looking up at the two of them.

"He's in surgery. Is he some kind of cop or something? There are already a lot of people in the waiting room who've asked about him," she inquired.

"Sort of he's a CSI and so are they," Greg explained.

"Oh, I see, well the surgery waiting room is on the third floor, take the elevator, when you get off make a left and it's right at the end of the hall," she offered helpfully.

"Thank you… Sally," Greg replied, looking at her nametag.

"You're quite welcome, and I hope your friends okay," Sally replied. Greg gave her a nod of thanks before guiding Dacia to the elevator so they could see their friends.

8888888888

Warrick was the first one to spot them, and got up to intercept them. He pulled first Dacia then Greg into a warm hug. Dacia looked past him and froze at the sight of Sara. One of the nurses was looking for a set of scrubs for her to put on, but hadn't found them yet, so Sara was still in the blood spattered clothes she had worn to the hospital. Dacia made a strangled sound when she realized just how much blood was on her friends clothes and that all of it was Nick's. Turning first ghostly white then green she clapped a hand to her mouth and ran for the nearest bathroom to empty her stomach. A nurse coming down the hall took one look at the young woman's face and realized she wouldn't make it to the bathroom and took her arm and guided her to the nearest trash can. Leaning over the trash can, Dacia threw up everything that was in her stomach as she began to cry. Back in the waiting room everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. Greg looked from where his friend had been standing to whatever had caught her attention. He stopped and fought down the nausea as he saw his girlfriend covered in blood, no doubt Nick's blood. Sara saw his indecision and made a decision for him.

"Go be with her, I'm fine for now," Sara told her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked in concern.

"Yeah, go," Sara said. Greg nodded and walked over to his friend reaching her; he took her hair and held it as she continued to wretch. Catherine stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Catherine?" Grissom asked.

"I'm going to get Sara a pair of scrubs to change into," Catherine explained. Sara gave a nod of thanks as Catherine headed out of the room. A minute later, she came back with a pair of scrubs and Sara left to change into them, carefully avoiding Dacia's line of site. Finally Dacia had stopped throwing up.

"Are you ready to go back into the waiting room?" Greg asked gently.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dacia said quietly. The two of them walked silently back to the waiting room and collapsed into seats beside Sara and Catherine. Dacia looked up to see that Sara had changed into a pair of scrubs.

"So what happened?" Dacia asked softly.

"We were processing and I was photographing a blood pool when my cell rang, it was Catherine, and while we were talking, I heard shouting and Nick yelling that the suspect was on location. Then I heard gun shots and hung up with Catherine. As I ran over, the suspect threatened to shoot him again if I came any closer. So I stopped and called for Brass," Sara began to explain. Brass took up the story from there.

"I came over and after I was able to get a clean shot without endangering Nick I did, and shot him twice in the chest, killing him instantly. Then Sara and I stayed with Nick until the paramedics arrived and she rode with him to the hospital," Brass concluded.

"Was he conscious?" Dacia asked nervously."

For a little while, he said to tell you he loves you, but then after a little while the pain was too much and he past out. I begged him to stay awake, but he couldn't," Sara explained as she broke down and began to cry. Greg gathered his girlfriend into his arms and tried to soothe her.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. You did all you could. No one blames you for him not staying awake. The pain was probably too intense. Calm down, it's alright, honey."

"He was so still," Sara hiccupped through a sob.

"I know, baby, its okay," Greg whispered as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Finally Sara began to calm down just as a doctor walked into the room. Everyone stood up, preparing for whatever the doctor had to say.

888888888888

"I'm looking for a Dacia Luck?" the doctor said, looking at his clipboard.

"That's me," Dacia answered.

"How are you related to Nick Stokes?" the doctor asked.

"He's my fiancé," Dacia explained. "How is he doctor?" she asked anxiously. The doctor eyed the other people in the room before speaking.

"We can go somewhere a bit more private if you'd like?"

"No these people are Nick and my family whatever you have to say, can be said in front of them," Dacia argued.

"Very well, then, my name is Dr. Chandler and I was one of the surgeons working on your fiancé. The bullet entered between his shoulder and chest, and nicked one of his lungs. It collapsed during surgery, and we lost him two times on the table. We put in a chest tube in hopes that it won't collapse again."

"Will he be okay?" Dacia asked barely above a whisper."

Honestly, I don't know, the next 24-48 hours are critical, if he makes it through them, then his chances are significantly better, but these first few hours are critical," the doctor said solemnly.

"What are his chances of survival doctor?" Grissom asked.

"I'd say of making it through the next 24-48 hours maybe a 10% chance if that. If he makes it through the next 24-48 hours, however, the chance increases to 90%. The longer he hangs on the better his chances are," the doctor answered frankly.

"When can we see him?" Sara asked as she looked worriedly at Dacia who was standing there, not saying a word, but just staring blankly at the wall.

"He's in recovery right now, but they should be moving him to the ICU within the hour. I'll have a nurse come get you when he's been moved there," the doctor said as he gave them one last sympathetic look then walked out of the room.

8888888888

The team filed back to their seats and fell into them wearily. Dacia curled into a ball, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"His parents need to be called," Warrick said.

"I'll do that, I'm his boss, after all," Grissom said.

"Unless Dacia wants to do it," Greg suggested.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Sara said looking at her friend in concern. Greg was confused until he turned and looked at the young woman. She had chosen a seat a few seats from the rest of the team and was curled in on herself. Greg knew this wasn't good, he knew her tendency to shut everyone out and to shut down when things got tough. She admitted it to him after he found her curled into a ball on the bench in the locker room after a case where a little boy was kidnapped and murdered just because he got on the basketball team at school, and the kidnapper's son didn't. Nick was out at a scene, and she and Greg had just sat there, talking about everything and nothing at all, once he got her to open up that is.

"Do you want me to call Nick's parents Daish?" Grissom asked. There was no response, however.

"Daish?" Greg called softly.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good," Sara said, she was familiar with Dacia's current behavior, because that was exactly how she was right after her mother murdered her father. Greg walked over and sat down beside the distraught woman.

"C'mon Daish, will you talk to me?" Daish shook her head but made no move to do anything else.

8888888888888888

Meanwhile at the other end of the room, Grissom was making a phone call he desperately didn't want to make. As the call went through he wished not for the first time that night that this was all a nightmare and that he would wake up in his bed.

"Hello?" came the groggie voice of Jillian stokes.

"Hi Mrs. Stokes, this is Gil Grissom from the crime lab, I'm sorry to be calling you at such a late hour."

"It's Jillian, please and what's wrong? Is it Nick or Dacia?" Jillian asked realizing that it could be either her son or her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"It's Nick, he was shot tonight at a crime scene, and it doesn't look good. He's at Desert Palms, and to be honest the doctors don't think he'll make it through the next 24-48 hours," Grissom said solemnly. Jillian brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh," she cried as tears filled her eyes. Woken up by his wife's cry Bill was concerned at the pallor of his wife's face.

"Jillian? What is it honey?" Jillian was crying too hard to speak, though, so Bill reached over and took the phone from his wife's limp hand.

"Hello, this is Judge Bill Stokes speaking, who is this?"

"Hi, Judge, this is Gil Grissom, from the crime lab, Nick was shot tonight at a crime scene, and it doesn't look good. The doctors don't give him much hope to make it through the next 24-48 hours," Grissom explained sadly. Bill blinked back tears of his own before replying to the graveyard supervisor.

"

Thank you for calling us, we will get the plane ready and be there as soon as we can, give our love to Dacia, will you?" Bill requested."

I will do that, see you when you get here," Grissom said.

"See You then," Bill said as he hung up and began to cry oh Poncho you have to pull through this, Bill thought as he gathered his sobbing wife in his arms and began to pray for the life of his youngest child.

8888888888

"Do you think we should do anything?" Warrick asked worriedly as he watched Grissom who had walked to the other end of the room to call Nick's parents.

"No, I think Greg has it under control," Catherine said.

"Will you at least uncurl enough so I can hold you and give you a hug, please Daish?" This time there was no response at all, not even a shake of the head. "C'mon Daish, please? You know Nicky wouldn't want you doing this and scaring me, don't you?" Greg pleaded trying a different tactic. Finally it seemed that he had made a break through ever so slightly Dacia uncurled and allowed herself to be pulled into Greg's arms as she broke down completely and sobbed until she had managed to cry herself to sleep. Greg said a silent prayer that Nick would beat the odds and make it through while the rest of the team including him gathered around Dacia and waited anxiously to be told they could see someone who was near and dear to them all.

TBC?

A/n, thank you for the reviews I received. They warmed my heart, and I feel better about this story. I love reviews, though, so don't forget to read and review, please. I hope to have the next chapter out next week sometime. Forgive any spelling mistakes, I'm babysitting and trying to help the kids with their homework.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n I'm sorry for the long delay, life has been absolutely crazy, plus I'm graduating in May so that's kind of taking over my life. Please forgive any mistakes, I've managed to tweak my wrist and it hurts. Don't forget about my pole, and I'm happy to be anyone's beta. If you want me to be your beta, send me a PM and we can establish a connection through the docX feature. Anyway on with the story.

88888888888

The sound of a phone ringing brought Greg out of the wrestless sleep he had fallen into. Looking to his left revealed that it was Dacia's phone that was ringing. He noticed that she was either asleep or still not responding too much because she hadn't made a move to answer it. Reaching carefully over his friend Greg grabbed the cell and looked at the caller I.D before answering it.

"Hello Cora, this is Greg," Greg said as he answered. Dacia's parents had told the entire team to call them by there first names.

"Hi Greg how are you?" Cora asked her daughters coworker.

"I've been better."

"Why are you answering Dacia's phone is she on a case?" her mom asked.

"No, she's asleep we're at the hospital, Nicky was shot at a crime scene and it doesn't look good," Greg explained shakily.

"Oh no, can I talk to her for a second?" Cora requested.

"Sure," Greg replied as he leaned over and shook his friends shoulder.

"Daish, wake up, c'mon your Mom's on the phone. Dacia slowly sat up blinking her eyes in an attempt to focus on her surroundings. Her face fell when the events of the last few hours came back.

"What's going on?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"Your Mom's on the phone," Greg answered. Dacia nodded while taking the phone from his outstretched hand.

"Hi Mom," Dacia said sadly.

"Hi, sweetheart, Greg told me what happened; do you want me to come to Vegas?"

"I don't know Mom. It doesn't look good; the doctor said the first 24-48 hours are critical. He only has a 10% chance of making it. If he makes it past then the chance increase to 90%."

"Have you got to see him yet?" Cora asked. Dacia shook her head before realizing her mom couldn't see her.

"No, not yet, but I should be able to see him soon," Dacia replied looking at her watch.

"If you want me to I can get the next flite out there," her mom offered.

"Would you?" Daish asked softly.

"Of course I will, sweetie. I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you. I'll call the church and start the prayer chain. See you soon."

"Okay, thanks Mom, I love you. See you soon," Dacia said, hanging up her phone. Just then the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Stokes has been moved to the ICU. Visitors are allowed two at a time. Take the elevator to the fourth floor, get off and turn left. Take the first right and it's the second door on the left, room 4932. You can go up whenever you're ready to," the doctor said before walking out and heading to the nurse's station to check on the status of a patient. Slowly the team got up and trudged to the ICU completely unaware of what awaited them behind the door to Nick's room.

88888888888888

"Why don't Daish and Greg go first?" Sara suggested. Greg nodded and turned to Dacia.

"You ready to go?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dacia said, reaching for the door knob. The sight that greeted them was enough to cause both of them to stumble momentarily. Various wires, I.V.s, and machines surrounded the pale CSI. Nick looked so small in the hospital bed.

"Oh Nicky…" Dacia said as she slowly walked over to her fiancé and took his cold hand into her much warmer one. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Hey Nicky,, you gotta get better, man. Who else is gonna kick my ass in fantasy football? We can't lose you. We've fought too hard to keep you with us," Greg said as his voice broke and he turned away and headed for the door. After leaning over the bed and gently kissing Nick on the lips Dacia whispered I love you and followed her friend out of the room.

888888888888

Sara looked up in time to see Greg's tearstained face as he walked through the door. She knew he probably hadn't had a chance to deal with his emotions since this thing started because he was helping comfort Daish. Without a word she walked up and wrapped her arms around him. At the contact Greg broke down completely.

"He looks so helpless s-s-Sar," Greg hiccupped.

"I know, sweetheart. Nicky's a fighter though he'll be fine, you know that," Sara reassured him.

"I hope so, but you haven't seen him yet, Sara, you don't know," Greg argued. Sara just nodded in acknowledgement before giving him one last hug and asking if Warrick wanted to go in with her. Warrick agreed and they went in to see there friend. About a half an hour later, everyone had gone in, and they were trying to decide who was staying for the night.

"I'm staying," Dacia said firmly.

"I expected no less," Grissom responded.

"You really should rest, hon," Greg argued.

"I know, and I will tomorrow, but I need to be here tonight," Dacia defended. Greg gave a resigned sigh but deep down he understood.

"I'll take the first shift with you," Grissom offered.

"Okay, thanks," Dacia said.

"Your welcome, everyone else go home and get some sleep. One of us will call you if anything changes," Grissom instructed. Everyone murmured in ascent before hugging Dacia then heading for the door to the waiting room, leaving the two of them to take the first watch.

TBC?


	9. Chapter 9

"Jillian!" Cora cried as she caught sight of the other woman in the airport. She recognized the attorney from pictures she had seen. At the sound of her name, Jillian along with her husband turned around.

"Hi Cora, I'm assuming you're here for Dacia?" Jillian asked embracing the other woman. Cora nodded, returning the hug.

"Have you heard anything on Poncho?" Bill asked.

"The last time I talked to Daish she was just about to go see him. Let me check my messages," Cora replied, turning her phone on. "No nothing, which hopefully means good news or at least no change," Cora said.

"We've got a car waiting would you like a ride to the hospital?" Bill asked.

"That would be great thank you," Cora replied. Bill nodded as the three of them made their way to the parking lot.

8888888888

The sun dawned brightly through Nick's hospital room window casting a soft light over the occupants in the room. Dacia had gone in for one of the allowed ICU visits. They could visit Nick every two hours for thirty minutes. Sitting in the chair next to his bed she had almost succumbed to sleep when alarms began going off. Alerted to the sound Daish jumped up and stared horrified at the monitors. The beeping sped up then turned into one long beep.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Dacia screamed as she punched the call button for help. Immediately the room was teaming with doctors and nurses and she was pushed out of the room. Grissom who had been alerted by the commotion hurried over and pulled Dacia into a hug.

"I can't lose him, Griss. He has to be okay," Dacia cried desperately.

"They're doing all they can. Nicky's strong," Grissom said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more himself or Dacia.

888888888888

"Charge to 250 Joules," the doctor yelled.

"Charging," the nurse called.

"Clear!"

"No change, doctor," the nurse said.

"Charge to 300 Joules," the doctor demanded.

"Charging," the nurse said.

"Clear! Come on don't you die on me now," the doctor cried in frustration. Nick's body jerked from the shock but the flat line didn't change. "Charge to 340 Joules!"

"Charging."

"Clear!"

"Still nothing, Dr. Ross," the nurse said.

"Lets try one more time, charge to 350 joules," Dr. Ross instructed.

"Charging."

"Clear!" the doctor shouted. Finally the beeping returned to normal.

"Normal sinus rhythm, Doctor," the nurse said, studying the monitor. Taking off his gloves and cleaning up the resuscitation equipment the doctor took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to talk to the fiancé or do you want to?" asked the nurse.

"I'll do it, but thanks, Cindy," Dr. Ross said, walking towards the hospital room door to explain what had just happened to the people waiting in the waiting room.

888888888888

The stokes and Cora walked into the waiting room amidst all the chaos. Spotting Dacia in Grissom's arms they rushed over.

"What's happening to my son?" Jillian questioned franticly.

"He coded, they're working on him," Grissom explained. Jillian lifted a hand to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Bill placed a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders. Noticing her daughter's distress Cora placed a soothing hand on Dacia's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. He'll be strong."

"I'm so scared, Mommy." Cora smiled it had been a long time since her girls had called her Mommy.

"I know you are, but he'll be fine. Come here," Cora invited holding open her arms for her youngest daughter. Responding to the invitation Dacia ran into her mother's arms and fresh tears began to fall. Cora stroked her back and whispered soothing words in her daughters' ear. A throat clearing alerted the people in the waiting to the doctor's arrival.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Ross and I am the attending working on Nick," he introduced himself.

"My name is Bill and this is my wife Jillian we're Nick's parents," Bill said introducing the two of them.

"How's Nicky?" Jillian asked.

"He coded and it took four tries to get him back, but we were successful. As my colleague has told Dr. Grissom and your son's fiancé the next 24-48 hours are critical. He has a 10% chance of living through them if he survives his chances for survival increase to 90%," the doctor explained.

"What about affects from being without oxygen?" Grissom asked.

"What you mean like brain damage?" Dacia asked speaking for the first time since the doctors' arrival.

"Yes," Grissom said.

"It's hard to tell until he wakes up, but I don't anticipate any after affects he wasn't without oxygen for a prolonged period of time. A collective sigh of relief came from the group.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Jillian asked.

"For the moment we have him sedated to help his body heal. We're hoping to reduce the sedation around noon today. After that it's totally up to him when he wakes up," the doctor said. Grissom who had slipped away to the call the rest of the team walked back over to the others.

"I've called the team, Greg and Sara are on their way over. Cath and Warrick got a call out," Grissom said as he rejoined them.

"If no one has anymore questions I need to get back to work," the doctor said excusing himself.

"Not at the moment, thank you," Dacia said as she walked over to the uncomfortable chairs and sat down closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" Jillian asked looking at the young woman closely.

"I don't know," Dacia answered.

"You should go home and get some rest," her mom added.

"But I don't want to leave," the younger woman argued.

"Your Mom's right, plus you promised you'd go home and rest today, remember?" Grissom coaxed.

"Yeah, I do," Dacia reluctantly admitted.

"I'll drive you home," Grissom offered.

"Thanks, Mom, are you coming or staying here?" Dacia asked.

"I'll do which ever you want me to," Cora answered.

"Nick would love to see you why don't you stay here? Someone will make sure you get to my apartment right?" Dacia asked the room at large.

"We will," Bill assured.

"Okay I'll stay here. Just leave the extra key for me in case your sleeping," Cora replied. Dacia nodded and after giving both her mom and Jillian a kiss and Bill a hug she headed off with Grissom for home and some much needed sleep.

I know an update from me? Shocking, but I finally got inspiration on this story. Sorry for the long delay. Please R/r.

TBC?


	10. Chapter 10

A/n here's the next chapter, enjoy, and please review. I'm beginning to think that no one likes this story because I have very few reviews. So please review.

anew hours had gone by and the doctors informed that they had lowered the amount of sedation drugs they had given Nick and now it was up to him when he chose to wake up.

"I think we should go home and get some sleep. We have to work tonight," Grissom spoke up. Sara, Greg, Warrick, and Catherine who had gotten their once they were done with their case looked up at the sound of their bosses voice. Cora nodded in agreement. Bill had taken his wife back to the hotel to get some rest.

"But Nicky shouldn't be alone," Catherine protested.

"Cath's right," Warrick said.

"So who's staying?" Greg asked tiredly.

"You Sara and Griss go on home I'll stay," Catherine said.

"I'm staying with you to, what about Cora?" Warrick asked.

"We'll take her back to Dacia's after all we live closest," Sara spoke up after glancing at Greg. Grissom rubbed his hands together and stood up.

"Okay then, I'll see all of you for shift tonight, Cath, Rick, keep us posted," Grissom instructed.

"We will," Catherine replied as the others followed Grissom's lead and stood up. Reaching for Cora's bag Greg spared another look at the ICU hallway before heading out of the hospital with Cora and Sara behind him.

888888888888

"Do you guys want to come in for a bit? I'm sure Daish would like the company," Cora asked.

"Sure we would love to," Greg replied as they got out of the car and headed for the apartment.

"Should we just knock or use the extra key? I don't want to wake her if she's sleeping," Sara said.

"Use the extra key," Greg decided reaching under the mat and picking it up. Carefully he slid it into the lock and opened the door. "Ladies first," he whispered as he held open the door. Flashing him smiles Cora and Sara walked into the apartment in front of him. Closing the door behind him, Greg scanned the room for his friend.

"Awww, look," Sara whispered, pointing her finger.

"She looks so innocent when she's sleeping," Greg commented as he saw her on the couch with a teddy bear clutched in her arms.

"She looked that way when she was a kid then she woke up and she wasn't so innocent as she looked," Cora said with a laugh. Greg and Sara laughed at the description.

"I'm going to put my stuff in the guest room. Maybe we should move her to her bed. Her neck is going to hurt when she wakes up if she keeps sleeping on the couch," Cora said with a soft smile.

"I've got it," Greg said, walking over to the couch and kneeling down beside his sleeping friend. Following her boyfriend over to the couch Sara noticed that a strand of hair had fallen into Dacia's eyes. Reaching out she gently tucked it behind her ear. The light touch awoke the young woman and she sat up rubbing her eyes. Adjusting to the light filtering through the windows her eyes caught Greg and Sara who were kneeling beside her. At first she was confused then everything came back.

"Nicky?" Sara shook her head.

"No change," she said softly.

"I thought it was all a dream," Daish whispered as she began to cry. "I hoped it was all a dream."

"I know, sweetie. Shh, its okay, C'mere," Sara said as she pulled her friend into a tender hug. Hearing noise from the living room, Cora walked out and joined in the group hug. Greg was about to join in when his cell phone rang.

"Sanders," he said, answering it. "Uh, huh I see, thank you for calling. We'll be there as soon as possible. Bye," Greg finished closing his phone before turning back to the others.

"Well?" Dacia asked impatiently.

"It's Nick…"

TBC?

A/n maybe the cliffie will encourage reviews? I hope so.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's Nick..."

"What about Nick?" Dacia asked anxiously.

"He's awake," Greg answered.

"Really?" Dacia asked softly afraid to hope that what she was hearing was true.

"Yes," Greg said. Tears of relief and joy filled her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go see him," Sara said. Everyone nodded in agreement and after grabbing her purse and putting on some shoes Dacia locked the door and followed the rest of the group out of the apartment. Fifteen minutes later found them pulling up outside the hospital. Dacia was out of the car before it had come to a complete stop and was running for the hospital doors. Everyone else ran to catch up to her.

"Hey, Daish, wait for the rest of us, sweetie," Cora called gently.

"Oops, sorry about that," she replied.

"It's okay, we understand your excited," Greg said. Instead of stopping at the waiting room they walked straight to Nick's room.

"Why don't you go in we'll wait out here," Greg said.

"Okay, thank you," Dacia said as she opened the door, anxious to see her fiancée awake.

88888888888888

Opening his eyes at the sound of the door opening, Nick smiled as he caught sight of a familiar blonde head.

"Hey there, darlin," he rasped.

"Oh... Nicky," Daish cried as she rushed to him. The first sob escaped her throat as she gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, what's this all about?" Nick whispered as he rubbed a hand up and down her back, cognizent of his wounds.

"I t-t-thought I'd lost you," she cried.

"You'll never lose me. It'll take more than a gunshot to do that," Nick assured.

"I love you," Dacia whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you to," Nick replied as he returned the kiss. A knock at the door signaled the doctor.

"Hi, how are you feeling, Mr. Stokes? My name is Dr. Ross I am one of the physicians taking care of you.

"I'm doing okay, a little sore, but okay, and call me Nick, please," Nick requested.

"Well, Nick, I'm glad to see you awake, and I can assure you that I'm not the only one. This young lady a long with a number of other people have been very worried about you. Normally the ICU rules state that only two people can visit at a time, but I'm willing to let everyone in for just a moment. If I like your progress I'll move you to a step-down unit later today," Dr. Ross said as he opened the door and motioned the rest of the team as well as Cora and Nick's parents into the room.

"Any idea when I'll get out of here, Doc?" Nick asked.

"I'd say another week or so, then you'll be off work for a month for physical therapy," he said. Nick nodded in resignation he knew that arguing would be futile. A half an hour later Catherine noticed Nick fading fast.

"Well, guys I think we should let Nicky get some rest, besides we all have to work in a few hours," Catherine said. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they filed out of the room. Everyone accept Dacia, that is.

"Daish?" Nick asked as he looked over at her.

"I'm staying, Griss said he'd call me if they needed me but if not I have the night off," she explained.

"Oh, I see," he said as he yawned.

"Sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up," Dacia soothed as she ran her hand over his cheek.

"MMM, kay, love you," Nick mumbled as the pain meds pulled him under.

"I love you to, Nicholas Stokes, I love you to," Dacia replied.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dacia Diane, stay still," her mother commanded as she was trying to make sure her daughter's dress was perfect.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked as she walked back into the room from checking on the guys. It was Daish and Nick's wedding day, finally. It had been a tough road to get here with Nick's two month recovery but they had finally gotten here.

"I'm scared, what if we're not ready for this? I mean we did move kinda fast didn't we?" Dacia admitted softly.

"Daisy, listen to me. Yeah you moved fast but Nicky loves you and I know you love him. This is the best thing you will ever do, trust me," her sister said reassuringly.

"What if he's not ready? Oh my gosh what if he leaves me at the alter?" Dacia asked as she began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Daish, c'mon breathe," Sara instructed. She tried, but Dacia couldn't seem to draw breath. Spots danced before her eyes and she fainted. Goldie jumped into action and headed over to her little sister.

"Auntie Daish you 'otay?" Claire asked as she began to cry.

"Sar, get her out of here and go get Greg. Nicky doesn't need to know what's going on. He'll freak out unnecessarily," Catherine instructed. Nodding, Sara picked up the little girl and headed out of the bride room. Goldie was kneeling by her sister and lightly tapping her on the cheek.

"Daisy, c'mon open your eyes, sweetie," Goldie coaxed. Ever-so-slowly Dacia opened her eyes and stared confusedly at the women looking down at her.

"What happened?" Daish asked confused as she struggled to sit up.

"Ly still for a moment you fainted," her mom explained.

* * *

Knocking lightly on the door of the room where the guys were getting ready Sara opened it and stuck her head through it.

"Hey Greggo, come here for a sec, will you?" Sara requested.

"Sure what's up Sar?" Greg asked as he walked over to the door and opened it. Claire was clinging to Sara she wasn't crying but she was still sniffling and a few tears streaked down her face.

"She okay?" Greg asked, pointing at the little girl.

"Yeah she's just a bit scared, come with me?" Sara asked softly trying not to draw attention to them.

"Okay? What's going on Sar?" Greg asked as he looked curiously at his girlfriend.

"Dacia fainted and they think you'll be able to best calm her down.

"What is she okay?" Greg cried, causing the other guys to turn to them.

"Everything okay?" Nick called.

"Yeah it's fine," Sara replied.

"Sara just needs my help with something I'll be right back, guys," Greg explained as he took her hand and walked down the hall. Walking into the room Greg could see Dacia lying on the floor. He was relieved to see that her eyes were open.

"Hey what's this about you fainting, Daishy?" Greg asked. Dacia smiled. He was the only one who could get away with calling her that accept for Claire.

"I hyperventilated and fainted. I'm scared, Greg what if he leaves me at the alter? What if he's not ready for this?" Daish asked anxiously as a few tears began to fall. Rushing forward Greg helped her to her feet and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey, first of all, don't cry you'll mess up your makeup and the girls won't be happy." Dacia smiled at his comment. "That's the smile I wanted to see, and second of all he's here, I promise. He'll be at the alter at 1:00 I promise. If not, Rick and I will kick his ass, er uh I mean butt," Greg amended quickly, remembering the little girl in the room.

"Thanks," Dacia said.

"Your welcome, he loves you more than anyone else in the world and I know he wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Greg said.

"Your right I was just freaking out as usual," Dacia replied.

"Good, better now?" Greg asked.

"Yeah I am," Daish told him.

"Okay, then I'm heading back to the guys. You're not the only one fighting a case of the nerves. If Nicky takes the tie off one more time I think either Gill or Rick are gonna kill him," Greg said with a laugh.

"You all better now Auntie Daish?" Claire asked timidly.

"Yes I am, sweetheart. Well almost all better you know what will make me feel completely better?" Dacia asked the toddler.

"What?"

"A hug from you. Can you do that for me?"

"I do it," Claire cried as she ran forward and threw her arms around her aunt's legs.

"Thank you I'm all better now. I love you Claire-bear," Dacia said as she placed a kiss on top of her nieces head.

"I wuv you to," Claire said. Clapping her hands, Cora said

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Lets get Goldie Sara and Catherine into their bridesmaids dresses and Claire into her flower girl dress. It's already 12:00." Nodding everyone began scurrying around the room. Before anyone of them knew it was time for the ceremony.

"Now you remember what I told you about the rose petals don't you?" Goldie asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mommy."

"Okay and your Daddy will be waiting for you," Goldie said.

"She'll be fine, Sis," Dacia said. Nodding Goldie smiled she knew her sister was right. Everyone began walking down the aisle. First were Claire and one of Nick's Nephews Michael. Next were Catherine and Grissom, then Greg and Sara. Last but not least was Goldie, the matron of honor and Warrick the best man. Then it was just Dacia and her dad. Smiling a shaky smile she took hold of her father's arm and began the trip down the aisle. Nick gasped as he caught sight of his fiancé and soon-to-be-wife.

"Close your mouth," Warrick snarked. Nick gave him a playful shove.

"Boys, that's enough," Catherine scolded lightly. The ceremony went by in a blur of words and happy tears. Finally they heard the words they had been waiting for.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Smiling Nick lifted her veil and pulled her in for a sweet but passionate kiss. Everyone began to cat-call and whistle.

"I love you always and forever, sweetheart," Nick whispered into her ear.

"I love you always and forever to," Dacia whispered back.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes," said the minister. Cheers broke out everywhere and someone played the hallelujah chorus on the piano. Dacia laughed at that. As they began the walk back up the aisle she leaned into her husband, she liked how that sounded and kissed him.

"Ewww, they're kissin again, Mommy," Claire protested.

"It's okay it's what people who love each other do," her mom explained.

"It's yucky," the little girl argued.

"That's right it's yucky," Dustin agreed as he tickled his little girl.

"Don't encourage her, Dust," Goldie admonished her husband. Dustin just laughed.

88888888888888888

"So are you going to tell me where we're going on our honey moon now?" Dacia begged. They were at the reception and they had done everything but throw the garter and bouquet.

"We're going to Napa Valley California," Nick answered. Dacia squealed and threw her arms around him in excitement.

"I can't wait, thank you. I love you," she cried excitedly.

"I love you to. What do you say we toss the garter and bouquet then get out of here?" Nick whispered huskily in her ear. A shiver went down her spine. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel room they'd reserved for the night. Walking over to the DJ Dacia told him she was ready to throw the bouquet.

"Okay, I need all the single ladies out on the dance floor. All the single ladies," the DJ announced. Finally all the girls were on the dance floor.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Dacia called as she turned her back on her friends.

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

"Okay, one... two... three!" Daish cried as she tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. A cheer went through the room. Dacia turned to see who caught it and laughed at the shocked look on Sara's face.

"Congrats, Sara, guess Greg needs to hurry up and propose," Dacia said smiling.

"You hear that, Greggo, ya need to ask this girl to marry you," Nick chimed in. Greg just blushed.

"Okay, it's time for all the single men to get out here now," the DJ called. Once they were assembled Nick turned away from them and tossed the garter into the crowd. The room broke into laughter as they saw Greg catch it. Nick turned around and couldn't suppress a smile.

"Now if that's not fate, I don't know what is," he teased his friend. Greg just laughed.

Ten minutes later Nick walked over to Dacia who was talking with her dad, a sleeping Claire in his arms.

"I found this little lady asleep in her chair," Nick said as he handed her to Lawrence.

"Grandpa," she mumbled as she was transferred.

"Its okay, go back to sleep," he whispered. Nodding, Claire snuggled against her grandfather's shoulder and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Well I think it's time for us to get out of here," Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Daish pulling her against him.

"MMM-hmm," Daish murmured in agreement. After saying all their goodbyes they walked out to Nick's Denali. They stared open-mouthed at the decorations. Condoms were attached to every available surface including the antenna. "Just married" was written on the window. Soda cans and toilet paper were wrapped around the car.

"The guys had way too much fun doing this, didn't they?" Dacia said.

"Yeah they did," Nick replied as he opened her door and made sure she was safely in the vehicle before climbing in as well. Fifteen minutes later found them pulling up in front of the hotel they were staying in for their wedding night.

"I can't believe we're finally married," Nick said softly.

"Me either, I came so close to losing you," Dacia replied as a tear slid down her cheek. Pulling her into his arms, Nick said,

"Hey no tears, you didn't lose me remember? I'm right here, darlin. The only tears I wanna see tonight are happy tears. You got me?" Nick asked.

"Yes sir," Dacia said as she gave him a mock salute. Laughing Nick kissed her hungrily. Letting out a moan Dacia leaned into the kiss. Nick's tongue teased her lips and Dacia willingly granted him access. Their tongues battled for control. Reluctantly Nick pulled away flushed and breathless. A whimper of protest escaped Daish's lips.

"If we don't stop we'll be arrested for indecent exposure here soon," Nick said in a gravelly voice.

"MMM," Dacia replied.

"C'mon lets get inside then we can finish this," Nick whispered seductively.

"I like the way your mind works, Mr. Stokes," Dacia replied in a sexy purr as she pulled on the lapels of his tuxedo jacket to urge him closer so she could capture his lips once again. Groaning Nick went willingly and allowed her to claim his mouth.

"I do to, Mrs. Stokes, now let's get inside," Nick said as he pulled back and slowly got out of the Denali and headed over to open the door for his wife. His wife he definitely liked the sound of that.

"Shall we Mr. Stokes?" Daish asked coyly.

"We shall, Mrs. Stokes," Nick whispered back as he clasped her hand intertwining their fingers and making their way to the door of the hotel.

TBC?

A/n hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm writing a smut story to supplement this one. It'll have the wedding night and any other smut stories I come up with. Suggestions are welcome. Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n hi everyone, here's another chapter for this story. I have something very important to promote. I am part of the "Support Stacie" September author auction. I have offers for stories to the highest bidder for both Gilmore Girls and an offer to write a story for any pairing for any of the three CSI's. Please go to .net for more information. If the link in this author's note doesn't work it's also the homepage in my profile. Please bid before 9:00 PM CDT on September 14. Please read and review this chapter.

* * *

"Welcome back you two," Warrick said as he saw Dacia and Nick walk into the break room hand-in-hand.

"Hey Rick, how'd the lab survive without us for a week?" Dacia asked as she grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

"It was a busy week, but nothing we couldn't handle," he replied. Daish made a face as she took a drink of the coffee.

"Who made this?" she questioned.

"Griss," Warrick supplied.

"Where's Greg? I've missed his coffee," she complained.

"Did someone say they missed my coffee?" came Greg's voice as he walked into the break room holding two cups of coffee. A smile broke out on Dacia's face and she launched herself at Greg in her eagerness to get the beloved coffee nearly knocking it out of his hand in the process.

"How's it feel to have your wife throw herself at another man for his coffee?" Warrick joked to Nick.

"I'll be a lot more bothered if that other cup isn't for me," he hinted. Greg laughed and mock pouted.

"That's mine, Nicky," he protested all the while handing it to the Texan.

"How was the honeymoon?" Greg asked impishly.

"It was wonderful," Dacia said. Nick nodded in agreement. Greg just smirked. Dacia laughed as Nick and Warrick simultaneously slapped Greg upside the head.

"What is this beat-up-Greg day?" Catherine asked gleefully as she entered the room.

"No, it's not," Greg answered.

"Darn, that sounded like so much fun." Greg scowled at her. Catherine graced him with a sweet smile with a hint of mischief as well.

"Griss is on his way how was your trip you guys?" Catherine questioned the newlyweds.

"It was great," Nick replied. Just then Grissom walked into the room.

"Welcome back Nick and Dacia. How's Sara Greg?" he asked turning to Greg.

"Still not feeling very well. It's a testament to how bad she's feeling because she didn't fight me about staying home again tonight," he replied.

"Sar's sick?" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's the flu I think. She's having trouble keeping anything down and she's absolutely exhausted," he said.

"I hope she's better soon it's not like her to miss two days in a row and go home early the day before that," Catherine added. Thinking about what her friends had just said Dacia came to a possible reason why Sara wasn't feeling well. An involuntary gasp escaped the petite blonde.

"You okay, sweetie?" Nick asked softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine," she brushed him off. She wouldn't say anything until she'd had a chance to talk to Sara.

"Okay, lets go to assignments," Grissom interjected.

"Catherine, you, Nick and I have a suspicious circs at the Tangiers." Nodding Catherine reached for the slip.

"Dacia, Greg, and Warrick, you have a double homicide in North Vegas, get to work," he instructed as he handed the slip to Dacia.

"Who ever has the slip gets to drive!" she called as she ran laughing out of the room.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble," Rick snarked. Dacia stuck her tongue out at him. Nick stopped beside his wife and gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Be careful, okay?" he requested.

"You to," she reminded as she leaned in for a quick kiss. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled back.

"Love you to," Nick replied amidst the cat calls and mocking from Greg and Warrick.

"Knock it off, you two," he scolded. The two men just laughed even harder. Dacia just rolled her eyes as she headed for the parking lot and the labs Denali.

* * *

"Husband and Wife Jason and Virginia Campbell found by the gardener when he came to tend to the flowers," Brass said as the three CSI's exited the SUV.

"Any witnesses?" asked Greg.

"No, of course not," Brass replied frustrated.

"I'll take the dies, Dacia you take the living room and kitchen, Greg you take the bedrooms," Warrick instructed as he headed for the garden.

"Okay, and who ever's done first will come help you," Greg said as he and Dacia headed into the house. Two hours later the three of them met at the front of the house.

"What've we got?" Greg asked.

"Not a lot. I didn't find anything helpful in the living room or kitchen accept for a hair that didn't match our victims," Dacia supplied.

"The jewelry and money that was in the safe is still there so I'd rule out robbery," Greg added.

"Yeah, Dave couldn't give me much until Robbins does the autopsy," Warrick told them.

"So we take the evidence back to the lab and start processing," said Greg. Yep, the other two said in unison.

* * *

The three of them were just chatting about everyday happenings when Greg's cell phone rang. He was sitting in the backseat. Warrick was driving and Dacia was riding shotgun.

"Sanders," he said into the phone.

"If you ever want to see your girlfriend alive again you'll do exactly what I say," came a disembodied voice.

"What do you mean? W-where is she? What do you want?" Greg stammered.

"You'll find out in time. Now, let me leave you with a parting gift..." the voice sneered. A painful scream came down the line then it went dead. Dacia looked in the rearview mirror at the cry that escaped Greg's lips.

"Pull over now, Rick!" she ordered. Taking a quick glance in the mirror he did what he was told, no questions asked.

"What's wrong Greggo?" he asked concerned.

"S-s-she's gone..." Greg choked out.

"Who's gone?" Dacia asked.

"Sara," he answered just above a whisper. The two senior investigators stared at each other open mouthed. At the sound of the first sob from their distraught friend they jumped into action. Quickly turning the car back on Warrick did an immediate u-turn and headed for Greg and Sara's house lights flashing and sirens blaring. Dacia grabbed the radio and keyed the mic.

"This is CSI Dacia Stokes; I need all available units to 902 Falling Leaf Lane. We have a possible officer-involved 428. Repeating, we need all units at 902 Falling Leaf Lane for a possible officer-involved 428." Reaching her hand back she placed it on Greg's knee.

"We'll find her, sweetie," she assured him. He made no response just stared straight ahead as his world fell apart around him.

* * *

Grissom had just started the car when the call came over the radio. Nick recognized his wife's voice immediately and even before he heard the address he knew something was wrong.

"That's Greg and Saras!" Catherine cried.

"I know, lets go," Grissom said as he floored it and took off to Greg and Sara's at the fastest speed he could safely go. Everyone was praying that she would be okay. Everyone knew that Greg would fall apart if he lost Sara.

* * *

The SUV with Warrick, Greg and Dacia reached the house first. The three of them jumped out of the car so fast they almost forgot to turn it off and close their doors. Greg sprinted to the house with the others right behind him. The living room was a mess of broken glass and furniture that was overturned. It was when Greg reached the bedroom that his legs gave out and he sank to the floor. A puddle of blood covered the carpet next to the bed and on the wall written in what was presumably blood were the words, "The bitch will die!" The other two CSI's stared in shock at the blood and felt their hearts break for their friends, the one who was missing and the one who was in front of them.

"C'mon Greggo, lets wait outside for the others," Warrick advised. Greg didn't acknowledge his friends words.

"You don't need to see this, sweetheart. Let's go back to the living room, at least?" Dacia suggested.

"Sara..." Greg whimpered. Deciding they would have to move Greg because he wasn't capable of moving himself Dacia got on one side and Warrick got on the other. After some coaxing they got him to his feet and slowly guided him out of the house. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene in the bedroom.

"Hey, look at me, Greg," Dacia requested. Slowly Greg turned toward her. "That's it, keep looking at me, okay?" she told him.

"At least until we're outside," Warrick added. Finally after what seemed like forever, but was really only a minute or so they reached the porch and they guided Greg over to the swing that sat on it and pushed him down.

"Why don't we sit here a while?" Dacia asked. Greg just nodded, but Warrick and Dacia realized he wasn't really hearing what they were saying; nodding was just an automatic response. The two criminalists settled on the swing on either side of the blonde man. Reaching out, Dacia clasped her hand with his. Noticing that his hand was cold to the touch she took his cold hand between both of hers and began rubbing it, trying to make it warmer. The sound of sirens in the distance announced the arrival of the rest of the team and the officers. After rushing from their Denali, Nick, Catherine and Grissom made their way quickly to the trio on the swing.

"What do we know?" Grissom demanded. He knew they would have already gone into the house regardless of protocol saying they had to wait for back-up.

"The living rooms pretty trashed," Warrick began.

"The bedroom looks like where they were finally able to subdue her because there's a puddle of blood on the carpet and there's something written on the wall," Dacia concluded.

"What's written on the wall?" Nick asked. At that question Greg began to shake and whisper the word no over and over again. Acting on instinct and knowing what helped her when she was distraught Dacia gathered Greg into her arms and began rocking gently back and forth while whispering nonsense words in his ear.

"What did it say?" Catherine repeated. Warrick glanced at Greg before looking up at the three criminalists standing in front of them. He mouthed the words, deciding that actually hearing them out loud would probably do more harm to Greg than even seeing them had. Tears filled Catherine's eyes and ran unchecked down her cheeks. Nick swore creatively at the news. Grissom's jaw clenched.

"How did you find out she'd been taken?" Grissom asked, addressing Greg. Pulling back from the comforting embrace he was in, Greg began.

"My phone rang and when I answered it, a voice told me that if I ever wanted my girlfriend back I had to do what it said. I asked what they wanted, who it was and what they meant? The voice said that I would find out in time. Then just before he or she hung up they said that they were leaving me with a parting gift and then I heard Sara scream. Then the phone went dead," Greg finished.

"Dacia and Warrick, you process the bedroom and the master bathroom. Catherine, you stay out here and help Brass question the neighbors. Nicky, you and I will process the hall bathroom and the rest of the house. Greg for now, just sit tight here. I know it won't be easy, but that's what's best for you and Sara," Grissom told him.

"Just find her, Griss," Greg pleaded.

"We won't stop until we do," the grave shift supervisor promised.

"Okay, let's get to work, people, we've got someone to find. Quickly but silently the team got to work.

* * *

"I'll take the bathroom, you take the bedroom?" Dacia asked as they walked into the master bedroom.

"Sure," Warrick answered. Walking into the bathroom, Dacia took note of the bottle of water and the tooth brush on the counter. Clearly Sara had gotten sick shortly before she was abducted. Needing to know if her suspicions were correct, Dacia began searching the trash can. After searching for a minute or so she found what she was looking for. As she pulled it out she glanced it and swallowed hard at what she saw. Deciding she needed to tell Greg this soon rather than later and hoping it would help jar a witnesses memory if they knew Dacia got up and headed back for the front porch.

"Find something, girl?" Warrick questioned as she walked past him with something clutched in her hands. She ignorned him and kept on walking.

"Daish?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in a little bit, Rick," she said as she walked into the hall and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she had to do.

* * *

Greg looked up as Dacia knelt in front of him and took his hands into hers.

"There's something you need to know," she said gently.

"What is it?" he asked his voice cracking.

"She's pregnant, sweetie."

TBC?

A/n the faster you review the faster the next chapter will be posted.


	14. Chapter 14

Previously on Daisy Petals:

Greg looked up as Dacia knelt in front of him and took his hands into hers.

"There's something you need to know," she said gently.

"What is it?" he asked his voice cracking.

"She's pregnant, sweetie."

* * *

Letting that sink in, Dacia sat quietly waiting for a response.

"She's what?" he asked.

"She's pregnant, sweetie," the Missouri native repeated.

"So your saying not only could I lose Sara, the love of my life, but my unborn child to?" he replied in anguish. Wordlessly she nodded. The nod from Dacia was the final straw and Greg broke.

"Noooooooo! You're lying! You have to be lying," he shouted.

"I wish I were," Dacia answered.

"Prove it," he pleaded praying she was wrong. Reluctantly Dacia handed him the clear evidence bag containing the positive pregnancy test. As he caught sight of the word "pregnant" on the screen of the little white stick he held in his hands Greg's breathing sped up.

"No!" he yelled brokenly as he began to hyperventilate. Everything began to close in around him and his world went black. The last thing he heard was his name being yelled before his world went dark.

"Greg!" Dacia cried as he fell forward into her arms unconscious. Gently she eased him on to the porch and assessed his condition. Seemingly by magic the entire team was surrounding them in an instant. Noticing that her friend wasn't breathing Dacia jumped into action completely unaware of her team quickly surrounding her.

"Don't you do this to me, Greg Sanders. Don't do this to your girlfriend and child," she scolded as she began to give CPR. Counting to five Dacia blew once again into her friend's mouth.

"C'mon Greggo, breathe," she pleaded anxiously. Grissom who was standing at the bottom of the porch steps turned and yelled for the medics that had been dispatched just in case.

"We need some medics over here now!" The paramedics came running over at Grissom's call.

"Miss, I need you to move back so we can take care of your friend here," one of them instructed. Dacia wasn't listening however; her soul focus was the unconscious CSI on the porch lying so still.

"C'mon Daish, move back and give them some room," Warrick called, but she didn't appear to hear him. Nick knew what he was about to do may get his wife pissed at him and he wouldn't normally do it, but Greg needed the help. Walking up behind her he easily lifted her into his arms and carried her away from Greg's prone form so the medics could get to him.

"Goddamnet! Put me down, Nicholas!" Dacia demanded. Nick did what she asked once he was down the steps.

"Okay, Darlin," he said lowering her to the ground. Once she was back on her feet she turned to her husband, eyes blazing. Seeing her about to open her mouth to argue with Nick, Grissom jumped in, stopping the argument.

"Greg needs the attention of the EMTS, now will you tell us what happened?" he requested. Composing herself Dacia turned to address the entire team.

"Does this have to do with what you walked out of the bathroom with?" Warrick questioned.

"Yeah, it does. Sara's pregnant," Dacia explained. Her announcement was met with stunned silence.

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

"By the pregnancy test I found," she answered as she climbed the steps and picked it up from where it lay on the swing.

"That explains her symptoms," Catherine added, connecting the dots. The sound of coughing drew everyone's attention to the porch.

"We've got him back," the EMT called. Greg who was coughing struggled to sit up.

"Ly still, sir. We need to check you out," the medic informed him.

"I'm fine," Greg argued, managing to struggle into a sitting position. He looked around the yard searching for Dacia and noticing that the evidence bag with the test was no longer on the swing.

"Daish...?" he questioned softly.

"I'm right here, kiddo," she replied as she made a move to head back to the porch. She was stopped by Nick's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a glare tipped in ice.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Nick said, "Relax, sweetheart, I just wanted to give you this back to give to Greg." He handed her the bag with the pregnancy test.

"Thanks," Dacia replied sheepishly. Nick just nodded. After she took the bag from her husband's hands Dacia made her way back to the porch.

"We really should take you to the hospital for observation," the EMT argued with the Blonde man.

"I'm not going, my girlfriends missing and finding her takes priority," Greg responded. Deciding to interject a comment Catherine spoke up.

"You've checked him out and he appears to be fine other than being in shock due to the events that have taken place here tonight, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," the EMT answered.

"Then he should be fine to remain here," she concluded. Reluctantly the paramedic nodded and after gathering up his bag made his way to the ambulance with his partner right behind him. Reaching out with a shaky hand, Greg took the evidence bag from his friend's hands.

"Griss, do you guys need this for evidence?" he asked.

"No, we don't," Grissom answered. Nodding Greg clutched it to his chest fighting the tears.

"Okay, let's take what we have back to the lab and start processing," Grissom instructed as he picked up his kit and headed for the Denali. Everyone followed his lead and headed for the car they'd arrived in.

"I grabbed your kit," Warrick said from behind Dacia as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Thanks, Rick," she replied.

"No problem, lets get back to the lab and find our girl," he answered as he climbed into the car and buckled up.

"Sounds good to me, sounds good to me," Greg agreed as he leaned back and closed his eyes saying a prayer for the safety of his girlfriend and unborn child.

TBC?

A/n, please review, does it really take that long to review a story? I'll admit I don't always review stories, but I do as often as I can. I believe I should receive the same courtesy. Also, please look at my pole in my profile. It deals with this story, and once again, read and review, please.


	15. Chapter 15

A few hours numerous cups of coffee and a lot of evidence processing and searching something good had finally been found.

"I've got something!" Warrick called as he hurried down the hall. The rest of the team quickly followed.

"What've you got?" Greg asked.

"The surveillance camera outside your apartment caught a license plate. I'm running it through NCIC and all other databases right now," he answered. Just then the computer beeped, indicating a match.

"Nelson Cole age 35 has several priors including assault," Catherine read over Warrick's shoulder.

"We have an address, call Brass and lets go," Grissom said reading the screen. Five minutes later the entire team along with half a dozen officers were heading for Nelson Cole's house bound and determined to rescue Sara and bring her home safe and sound.

* * *

"We go on my count," Brass told the CSI's who were lined up behind him. "One... two... three!"

"LVPD!" Brass shouted as he kicked in the door. The officers at the back of the house did the same thing. Instantly the room was flooded with law enforcement. Clear was shouted from various rooms on the first floor. Catherine and Dacia had taken the second floor.

"Clear!" Catherine shouted as she opened the door to a bathroom.

"Clear here to," Dacia replied coming out of one of the bedrooms.

"Clear in this room," Catherine said as she went into the third of four bedrooms.

"I've got her! I've got her!" Dacia cried as she walked into the last bedroom and saw Sara tied to the bed. Thankfully her clothes were on. Her face was badly bruised but her clothes didn't appear to be touched.

"Sar, can you hear me?" she asked softly as she knelt by her friend's side.

"D-Daish?" the other woman whispered.

"Yeah, it's me besides your face are you hurt??" she asked.

"No," Sara answered.

"Did he hit you in your stomach? Is the baby okay?" the blonde asked softly. Sara's eyes widened at Dacia's words.

"H-how did you know?" she stammered.

"Greg told Grissom you still weren't feeling good. I asked if you'd been sick because Nicky and I got back to work for our first shift after the honeymoon tonight and he described your symptoms. I'd suspected you might be pregnant but didn't want to say anything until I talked to you. I had to tell Greg and the team, though, when you went missing. You understand, don't you?" Daish asked.

"Of course I do," Sara answered. Just then running footsteps could be heard and the rest of the team came running into the room Greg several steps ahead of the others.

"Sara!" he cried as he rushed to his girlfriend and gathered her into his arms mindful of her injuries. The tears she'd been trying to keep at bay slid down Sara's cheeks once she felt Greg's arms around her.

"I'm so glad you and the baby are okay. Did he hurt you besides your face?" Greg asked as he realized she might be hurt other places as well.

"No, just my face, can we get out of here, please?" she begged.

"Sure we can, but we need to take pictures of your injuries for the case and you should go to the hospital," Grissom stated.

"Okay, fine, I guess but do I really have to?" she asked.

"If not for you, at least to get the baby checked out. You know you should, Sar," Nick coaxed. Sara nodded reluctantly she knew he was right. Three hours later a bruised but otherwise unharmed Sara Sidle was walking out of the ER hand-and-hand with Greg.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents," Greg said softly.

"I know," Sara replied her smile lighting her entire face.

"When did you find out?" Greg asked.

"I took the test after you left for the lab. I had my suspicions but didn't want to say anything to you until I knew for sure. Are you really happy about this?" she asked shakily

"Yes I am. I can't wait to see our child. The child created as a result of our love," he said as he pulled her in for a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Lets go home, Greg," Sara said. "Lets go home."

"Okay," Greg agreed as he took her hand again and headed for the Denali grateful to have his girlfriend and child back safe and sound.

TBC?

A/n, I know this chapter is short but I think it's a good stopping point. I will also be putting in a smut scene between Nick and Daish. They need their chance to deal with the events of the day. You'll find that chapter on my story titled Daisy Smut. Please read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm glad things seem to be getting back to normal around here," Dacia commented as she Warrick and Grissom headed for their scene.

"Normal? Nothing round here is normal, girl," Warrick interjected.

"Well you know what I mean, Sara's back at work, she and Greg are coping with the fact that she's two and a half months pregnant and our case load has been fairly light," she explained.

"Well in that case I agree with you," Grissom said. Conversation switched from the teams personal lives to the case when the police cruisers came into view. Someone had found the bodies of two men and a woman off the side of the road. Brass greeted them and filled them in on the particulars.

"The two men are brothers and the woman is that one's wife," Brass said pointing to the first man who was lying on his back with a pool of blood surrounding him.

"Anything missing?" Warrick asked.

"Nope, doesn't appear to be a robbery," Brass answered. Nodding the three of them got to work processing hoping the case would be solved quickly.

* * *

Back at the lab, Warrick and Dacia were sifting through the mountain of evidence while Grissom was with Brass talking to a family friend who may have been the last one to see the three of them alive.

"What do you think happened?" Dacia speculated.

"I don't know, maybe Jimmie and Melanie were having an affair and Nathan found out, got mad and killed them then killed himself?" Warrick suggested.

"Hmm, that's possible, but I guess we can't say anything for sure until the evidence is processed, now can we?" Dacia said.

"No, I guess we can't," Warrick agreed. Silence stretched on while the two of them processed. It was broken by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

"It's mine," Dacia said puzzled as she read the screen.

"What is it," Warrick asked.

"It's nothing I just don't recognize the number," the young woman explained as she answered it.

"Stokes?" she answered.

"Hey there, Daish," came the smooth silky voice. Dacia's eyes widened it was a voice she'd hoped to never hear again.

"Um, hi, D, how'd you get this number?" she questioned with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Warrick looked up from the shirt he was processing and eyed his friend carefully. He could tell this person wasn't someone she wanted to be talking to.

"I have my ways," he answered cryptically.

"Well as much as I'd love to talk I'm busy right now. I'm working," she said.

"You still in Missouri?" he questioned.

"No, I'm not," she answered sharply. Jumping at the sharpness in his friends tone Warrick turned to her and mouthed,

"Everything okay?" Daish nodded while listening to the person on the other end of the phone.

"So where do you call home now?"

"Vegas, now I have to go. Bye, Dion," she answered, snapping her phone shut. Ignoring the questioning look her coworker shot her Dacia resumed processing the evidence in front of her. She wanted to forget he'd ever called her, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Two days had gone by and Dacia and Nick were enjoying a rare night off. They were snuggled on the couch watching TV.

"I can't believe Halloween's next week. Goldie called and said Claire's going to be a "bad guy catcher" as she puts it this year," Dacia said with a fond smile as she talked about her niece.

"Awww, that's cute," Nick agreed.

"Yeah, when Sis asked her why she chose that, she said that she wanted to be just like her Auntie Daish and Uncle Nicky," Dacia replied.

"I don't know about her wanting to be like me, but I can totally understand why she wants to be like her aunt. She's the most beautiful and smart woman in the world, after all," Nick commented pulling her in for a kiss. Blushing Daish returned the kiss with equal passion.

"MMM, I love you, Nicky," she said against Nick's lips as she kissed him again.

"Love you to, Darlin," Nick murmured. Just then a phone rang breaking the moment.

"That better not be work," Daish grumbled as she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Guess where I am?" asked the voice. Dacia instantly tensed up. Nick could feel the change in his wife's body and looked worriedly down at her.

"Uh where?" she asked.

"Sin City, I'm here for a few days of vacation time, any chance I could see you while I'm here?" Dion questioned.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. I'm pretty busy," Dacia answered evasively.

"Ah well that's too bad, maybe we can still try and find a way," he replied.

"MMM," Daish answered noncommittally.

"I'd really love to see you it's been too long," he said softly. Daish didn't answer that time. "Are you alone?" he wondered.

"No," she answered shortly. Nick placed a hand on her arm but she jerked back. Frowning Nick raised his eyebrow and mouthed a question.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Daish mouthed back almost missing the next question Dion asked her.

"What would you say if I said I still have feelings for you?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm happily married," she answered firmly.

"But don't you still go hmm I wonder if...? Every now and then? What it would be like to be together?" he crooned in her ear.

"Uh, no, and I need to go I'm in the middle of something," she answered. She turned from Nick and pulled herself from his arms and headed down the hall dropping her voice as she went. Nick stared after his wife worry and confusion in his eyes. He had seen the tears in her eyes just before she left his arms.

"I'm married and whatever little games your trying to play won't work. They didn't work then and they won't work now," she said shortly.

"But you used to like them," he reminded.

"No, I only did it to get you off my back. It messed up one relationship I had and I'm not about to mess up the best thing that's ever happened to me. You'll find someone someday and you'll forget all about me," she promised.

"I doubt it, I'll never forget about how excited you got when we'd have our fun over the phone," he crooned.

"I only pretended to enjoy it so you'd leave me alone. That time is long gone and will never return. You need to recognize that. Now I really have to go," she said.

"If you insist, bye," Dion said as he hung up. Letting the phone slip from her hand Dacia put her head in her hands and started to softly cry. Slowly she stumbled towards their bedroom and fell on to the bed curling up in a ball as she cried.

* * *

Nick who had muted the TV when the phone had rang frowned as he heard crying coming from their bedroom. Moving slowly so he didn't startle his wife he walked down the hall and took his place beside her on their bed.

"Daish?" he asked softly placing a hand on her arm. At the sound of her husband's voice she turned and curled into his arms continuing to cry. Nick rubbed her back letting her cry. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he knew she'd tell him in time. Finally the tears slowed and the sobs subsided. Sniffling Daish sat up and after reaching for a tissue wiped her eyes and blew her nose before turning to face her husband.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

"That was an old friend of mine. I met him one summer and I kind of liked him, but then I met his roommate and I liked him better. His roommate and I dated. Needless to say the other guy, Dion, wasn't happy about that. So he started calling me and telling me about fantasies he had about me. He made me..." Daish broke off as she turned so she couldn't see Nick's face. She didn't want to see the disgust in her husband's eyes when she told him the next part of the story.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Nick requested gently. She did what he asked and her heart melted at the love and concern she saw shining in his eyes.

"He made you do what?" he questioned.

"He made me tell him fantacies I had about him. They weren't real, I just made them up to make him happy. My boyfriend at the time, his former roommate found out when I told him and he tried to tell me to stop talking to him, but that made me mad so I continued to just because he said not to. Finally it got so bad that I told Dion that if we couldn't have normal friendly conversations we couldn't be friends. He got mad at me and stopped talking to me for a while. Then when my boyfriend and I were having some problems he reappeared and started in again. His roommate and I ultimately broke up for other reasons but what Dion had done was part of it. He came to Missouri once and confronted me. He tried to kiss me and touched my breasts. He wanted in my pants but I wouldn't let him."

"Did you press charges against him?"

"No, I just told him I didn't want to see him ever again. My friends said he came to town a couple more times but he kept his distance but I knew I had to move so I put in for the transfer to Vegas," she finished.

"So that's what you meant by a change of pace when we asked you why you'd moved here," Nick concluded.

"Yeah, and now he's in Vegas for a few vacation days and he wants to see me. I don't want to see him but I refuse to move this time. I won't let him have the emotional and mental power over me like he had all those years ago," Dacia said vehemently.

"Good for you, I'm here for you every step of the way. I love you, Darlin," Nick said as he pulled her tighter against him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you to," Dacia replied through a yawn. Glancing at the clock Nick noticed it was already 11:30.

"Sleep, Daish, you'll feel better in the morning and me and the rest of the team will have your back, you know that," Nick reassured her.

"Yeah I know, oh, and thank you," Dacia said.

"What are you thanking me for?" Nick asked clearly puzzled.

"For not hating me," Dacia answered on a sob as fresh tears slid down her face.

"Shh, hey, I could never hate you. You didn't do anything wrong. I don't hate you. I. Love. You.," Nick replied punctuating each word with a kiss.

"MMM, love you to," Dacia replied as she snuggled against Nick glad to have someone so wonderful in her life.

TBC?

A/n thanks to those of you who have been reviewing. I realized that I hadn't really addressed the issue of why Daish moved to Vegas so here you go. Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

The next night was a slow one for the team so everyone was working on paperwork which they all hated but knew it had to get done eventually. Sighing Dacia stretched and smiled as her back gave a satisfying pop. Deciding she couldn't look at the paperwork anymore due to the fact that she was going cross-eyed she got up and headed for the outside. It was time for some lunch or more technically dinner considering the late hour. She smiled as she saw Sara and Catherine standing by the receptionist desk.

"Hey where are you off to, Dacia?" Catherine asked.

"Off for some lunch, you ladies want to join me?" she wondered.

"We'll meet you their, we've got to go ask Greg something about the case because neither of us can remember the answer so we can fill it in on the paperwork," Catherine explained.

"That's the first sign of getting old, forgetting things," Dacia teased.

"Oh shut up, you," Catherine said smacking her friend on the arm. Dacia and Sara just laughed. Catherine rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Sure thing, the diner down the street as always?" asked the younger blonde.

"Yeah," Sara replied rubbing her stomach. Nodding Dacia waved at her friends as she headed out the door and down the sidewalk heading to the corner so she could cross the street.

She was almost to the diner when she felt someone grab her arm. Reacting instinctively she swung and felt her arm make contact with the guys face.

"Jeez is that anyway to greet an old friend?" exclaimed a voice from behind her. Whirling around she came face-to-face with Dion. She was glad to see some blood on his face where she'd hit him.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you, Daish," he crooned as he advanced on her. Anxiously Dacia backed up trying to get away from him. Unfortunately where she was standing she only succeeded in backing herself against the wall.

"What's the matter aren't you glad to see me?" Dacia shook her head to upset to speak. "C'mon Daish," he breathed against her mouth. She tried to turn her face away but he reached behind her and pulled her to him. He kept a tight hold on the back of her neck as he plundered her mouth. Dion removed one of his hands from the back of her neck and trailed it down her front stopping when he reached her breasts. He let out a low moan as he cupped one of them in his hand, rubbing the nipple with his thumb. Knowing this may be her only chance Dacia bit down on his tongue, drawing blood.

"You bitch!" he snarled as he slammed her head against the wall as he pressed himself roughly against her. The Missouri native cried out in pain. A few tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't help but wonder where Sara and Catherine were and if they would get to her in time, she hoped so.

At that very second Catherine and Sara were walking around the corner. They picked up their pace when they heard the cry of pain. There jog turned into a full out sprint when they saw the woman who was being held against the wall and assaulted was their friend. Catherine threw herself at the guy knocking him off balance. While he was off balance she tackled him to the ground and slapped cuffs on him. He tried to fight her but stopped when he felt the cold metal of her gun against the back of his neck.

"If you want to live I suggest you stay still you bastard!" she snarled. Sparing a glance over her shoulder she saw Sara holding a sobbing Dacia. Sara who was pale and shaking from rage turned even paler.

"What is it, Sar?" Catherine called.

"She was talking to me now she's not," Sara explained just as Dacia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed unconscious in Sara's arms. Sara scanned her friend for injuries and ran her hands over the back of Dacia's head. She swore when she felt something sticky. She pulled her hand away from the younger girls head and held it up for Catherine to see, it was blood.

"Call Nicky, get him and Brass here now!" Catherine demanded. She was still holding the guy down even though he'd stopped resisting a long time ago. She wasn't about to take any chances especially considering what this guy had done to Dacia. Sara nodded as she slid down the wall until she was seated on the ground Dacia's head carefully cradled in her lap. Reaching for her phone she pressed the speed dial for Brass.

"Who are you calling first?" Catherine asked.

"Brass," Sara answered. She figured he should be called first so he could calm Nick down if necessary. Catherine nodded she knew Sara's reasoning and couldn't help but agree with it.

"Brass," came the detectives curt reply.

"Brass it's Sara, I need you to come to the diner just down the street from the lab."

"Why whatcha got Sara?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just get here, okay?" she pleaded. Brass sighed he wished Sara would give him more information but he had to take what she was giving him and accept it for now.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," he said.

"Thanks, bye," she said before hanging up and dialing Nick's phone.

"Stokes," he answered.

"Hey, Nicky, it's Sara, I need you to come down to the diner," she said.

"The one just down the street from the lab?" he confirmed.

"Yeah, that one," she answered.

"Okay, but why?" he asked. Just then Dion decided to test Catherine's patience by shifting underneath her.

"Stay still goddamnit you hear me!" she yelled.

"What's going on Sara? Is everything okay?" Nick asked anxiously.

"No, it's not, just get here," she said.

"Tell me what's going on Sar?" he pleaded.

"Just get here Nicholas, Daish needs you," She finally said. The use of his full name brought Nick back to reality it must be serious if Sara was calling him Nicholas. Then the last part of her statement clicked in his mind and he felt his blood run cold.

"I'll be right there," he promised as he hung up and ran full speed out of the lab and down the street. Brass who was slightly ahead of him stopped at the sound of running footsteps. He turned just in time to see Nick run up beside him.

"Where's the fire, Nick?"

"Sara just called me and told me to get to the diner ASAP she said Daish needed me," Nick explained as he continued to run.

"She called me and told me to get to the diner to," Brass responded. He didn't like the fact that Sara had called both of them to the diner doing that could only mean that something was terribly wrong.

Brass skidded to a stop nearly causing Nick to run into him when he caught sight of the scene in front of him. Nick looked beyond the homicide detectives shoulder to see what had stopped him in his tracks and he momentarily stopped breathing at what he saw. Hearing Nick's strangled gasp brought Brass back into focus and he took three strides to reach Catherine who was holding down the suspect.

"I've got it from here, go help Nick and Sara with Dacia," Brass instructed the strawberry blonde. Catherine nodded and turned just in time to see Nick's face as he caught sight of his motionless wife her head in Sara's lap.

"What happened?" Nick choked out as he knelt beside Sara. Catherine knealed across from them.

"I'm not sure but we heard someone cry out in pain as we were coming around the corner so we picked up our pace. We ran over when we realized it was Daish. He had her pushed against the wall and his hands were all over her while he was forcibly kissing her," Catherine relayed.

"He must have slammed her head into the wall because it's bleeding and she lost consciousness just after we reached her," Sara interjected. Just then Dacia's eyelashes fluttered. A painful cry left her mouth as she tried to sit up.

"Ly still, Darlin, your hurt," Nick soothed.

"Nicky?" she whispered.

"I'm here, baby. Can you tell me what happened?"

"D-d-dion? Where is he tell me where he is?" Dacia pleaded in a panic.

"Brass has him in custody he can't hurt you anymore, kiddo," Catherine promised.

"So what happened?" Sara asked gently.

"I was walking to the diner so I could get a table for the three of us when this guy grabbed my arm. My instincts kicked in and I swung and hit him in the face. Then he spoke and I realized it was Dion. I turned to face him and asked him what he was doing here and he asked me if I was glad to see him. I said no as I tried to back away from him but I was trapped between him and the wall. He k-k-kissed me and touched me all over. He wouldn't let go of me so I bit him on the tongue. He became furious and called me a bitch as he slammed me against the wall. I cried out in pain and that's the last clear thing I remember. I guess Catherine pulled him off me because the next thing I realized I was in Sara's arms then everything went black," she concluded. Nick was fuming and his fists were tightly clinched. His face was purple with rage. Glancing between her friends Sara could see that unintentionally Nick's expression and actions were frightening his wife. Reaching out she placed a hand on his arm. Nick almost jerked his arm away from her until he realized who's hand it was.

"Relax Nicholas, she doesn't need this side of you right now," she commanded softly. Out of the corner of his eye Nick could see his wife's frightened face. It took a monumental effort but he forced himself to relax and gently reach for her hand.

"Your safe, let's get you to the hospital, okay? I want you to get checked out," he requested. Daish shook her head before wincing in pain.

"You lost consciousness technically you should go," Catherine argued.

"Fine," Dacia sighed she knew her friends were right. "Can you help me up, please?" she asked.

"Are you sure you should be standing?" Nick asked.

"Just let me try," she pleaded. Reluctantly Nick nodded holding out his hand he helped ease his shaken wife to her feet. She swayed for a moment but then gathered herself and began to walk. She'd only taken a few steps when she turned a sickly green and dropped to her kneees.

"Uh oh I don't feel so good," she said just before she threw up all over the sidewalk. Moving quickly Nick pulled her hair out of her face while he rubbed her back. Once she was done vomitting she sank back against him. Just then Brass walked up.

"The SOB is in lock-up and I've called an ambulance, it should be here soon," he informed the small group.

"I d-don't need an ambulance," argued the injured woman.

"Let me see your eyes," Brass told her.

"Huh?" Daish asked in confusion. Lift your head so I can see your eyes," Brass said. Nodding Dacia did what she was asked to.

"Your pupils are diolated and you just threw up not to mention you lost consciousness, you probably have a concussion an ambulance is necessary," Brass replied in a no-nonsense voice.

"Shit! I just ran out of their without telling Griss what was going on," Nick exclaimed.

"I told him and Greg what was going on. He said for you to go with Dacia to the hospital," Brass said.

"Catherine he needs you back at the lab to interrogate the suspect," Brass said.

Turning to Sara, he said, "Greg wants to know if your okay, do you need to go to the hospital and be checked out?"

"No, I'm fine, he didn't lay a hand on either of us," she answered.

"You sure? He's worried about the baby," Brass added.

"I'm sure," Sara replied.

"Very well then, the two of you come with me and we'll get to the bottom of this, Nicky, Gil gave you two the rest of the night off. He wants you to call him with a report of what happened when you have a second," Brass informed the younger man.

"Will do, Brass," Nick replied just as the ambulance came around the corner. Five minutes later the two of them were on their way to Desert Palms.

"Well Mrs. Stokes, I've reviewed your CT scan and it appears you have a slight concussion but nothing to serious. I'm happy to report that the cut on your head won't require stitches it will heal on it's own. As long as you have someone who can stay with you for the next twelve hours I'll release you," the doctor informed the anxious couple.

"I'll be with her," Nick assured the doctor.

"Very well then I'll get her discharge papers as well as instructions for what you need to watch out for," he said. Nick nodded his thanks before taking Dacia's cold hand into his.

"You ready to go home, sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm tired of hospitals," she complained.

"I understand that one," Nick agreed. Twenty minutes later they were in Nick's car which Warrick had driven to the hospital and heading home. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Nick was happy to tell Dacia that Dion confessed to what he'd done and he was going to be punished for his crime and go to jail. She was a bit anxious when she realized he would be in jail in Vegas, but Nick assured her that once he was released the judge had approved a permanent restraining order against him. He could never be within 100 feet of his wife ever again. A few tears of relief slid down Dacia's face as she lay snuggled in her husbands arms. Tenderly Nick wiped them away as he held her. He was about to say something when he looked down and realized she'd fallen fast asleep. He was just glad she could finally close that chapter in her life.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Is it really that hard to do? Thanks to those of you who care enough to R/R.


	18. Chapter 18

"He's beautiful, Sar," Nick whispered as he held his godson. A tired but happy Sara Sanders smiled at the compliment. After 22 hours of labor Michael Nicholas Sanders entered the world at 1:22 A.M. May 23, 2010. He weighed 7 LBs 8 oz and was a carbon copy of his father.

"Can I hold him?" Catherine requested.

"Sure, here you go, Cath," Nick said transferring the sleeping infant into Catherine's awaiting arms.

"It's been a crazy few months, first Sara and Greg get pregnant then they get married by a judge a month ago and now Mike is born," Warrick interjeccted. The others nodded in agreement. Everyone spent a bit more time with the new family before Dacia who was holding the baby placed him into his exhausted father's arms.

"Here you go, daddy. I'm so proud of you," she whispered kissing Greg's cheek as she stood up.

"Thanks," he replied.

"What about me? I actually gave birth to him," Sara complained.

"I'm especially proud and happy for you," Dacia said hugging her friend. Slowly the team filed out of the room leaving Sara and Greg to stare in awe at their baby boy.

"He's finally here," Greg murmured.

"MMM, hmm," Sara agreed with a yawn.

"Sleep, he'll wake us soon enough," Greg said kissing her.

"MMM, you to," Nodding Greg got comfortable in the chair and fell asleep cradling his newborn son in his arms.

* * *

Four months had gone by and Sara had been back at work for a month. The first few days back were the hardest, but Catherine assured her it would get easier. They were in the middle of a grueling case with no end in sight.

"I've called the sitter and Mikey's sleeping," Sara said as she met up with Greg in the hall.

"That's good, I just talked to Archie and he thinks he may have something, come look with me?" Nodding Sara followed her husband into the A/V lab. Fifteen minutes later it was confirmed that their DB had been at the rampart along with their prime suspect but it showed the vic leaving after the suspect so the suspects alibi appeared to be legit.

"Damn, and I thought we had this one," Warrick groaned.

"I guess not," Catherine lamented.

"Keep working, something will turn up," Grissom said. "Remember, evidence never lies." It took well into the next day and most of a double but the case was finally solved and the team was able to go home and get some much needed sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe that you and Nicky will have been married for a year on Saturday," Catherine said. The three women a long with baby Mike were at the mall shopping.

"I know it seems just like yesterday you were passing out," Sara teased jabbing Dacia in the side.

"Oh, hush, you," the younger woman giggled.

"But that does bring up a good point, I'm not sure what to get him for an anniversary present," Dacia said.

"Something from Victoria Secret?" Sara suggested with a wink.

"I'm planning on that, but he needs something he can open at the party neither of us is supposed to know about," she responded.

The other women's eyes widened as they realized their secret was out.

"Who told about the party and does Nick know?" Catherine wondered.

"No, I'm the only one who knows, and as for who told, well let's just say that Greg will tell anything when given two scoops of butter pecan ice cream."

"I should have known," Sara agreed.

"Well lets get the fun present first then we'll look at something team appropriate," Catherine suggested. Half an hour later all three women walked out of the store clutching pink bags.

"How is it that we went in looking for something for me, and each of us got something?" Dacia wondered.

"We like to keep our men happy to," Sara explained. Catherine nodded in agreement. Mike began fussing and kicking his feet from his position in the stroller.

"What's the matter, Mikey?" Dacia asked as she lifted the baby from the stroller. She'd been pushing it to give Sara a break. A rather pungent smell wafted up as the baby was lifted from his seat.

"Phew, smells like someone needs a diaper change," she teased tickling the tiny boy.

"I'll take him," Sara said.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it," Daish offered as she grabbed the diaper bag from under the stroller and headed for the family bathrooms.

"There we go, all better," Dacia said buckling the freshly changed baby back into the stroller.

"Okay, now to find an anniversary present that's team appropriate," Sara said taking control of the stroller and walking down the corridor.

"So what do you think the guys are doing?" Catherine asked.

"Either playing videogames or shopping for a present for Dacia," Sara answered.

"Yeah cause lord knows guys need help buying presents," Dacia added.

"Yeah, but Nicky needs less help then most guys," Sara commented.

"Your right, he's good at gift giving," Dacia said with a saucy smile, remembering the previous night.

"Oh, do tell," Sara demanded.

"A girl never kisses and tells," Daish protested.

"Oh, please, just tell us," Catherine begged. Sighing in mock annoyance, the other blonde began.

"Well, you remember how I had that wickid migraine when we went home last night after that case, well lets just say Nicky found a very creative way to get rid of it," Dacia explained blushing.

"Must be nice," Sara murmured.

"What, you mean you and Greg haven't…" Dacia questioned.

"We have, but it's been over a week. Everytime we've tried in the last week Mikey needs something," Sara answered defeated.

"Awww, it'll get better," Catherine soothed.

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, trust me, it will," the strawberry blonde assured.

"So when was the last time you and Griss did it?" Sara asked.

"Friday, Linds was at a friends. She's at another friends tonight, why do you think I bought what I bought?" Catherine replied. A small smile crossed Sara's face as they walked into the book store looking for a book that Dacia remembered Nick wanted.

TBC?

A/n, In conjunction with this chapter I will be writing another smut chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe we all get to go to the forensics conference in LA. Usually they just pick one or two people from the lab to go," Sara said excitedly.

"Well as I pointed out to Ecklie there is no "I" in team and that all of us work as a team so it was either none of us or all of us," Grissom explained.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" Warrick wanted to know.

"We fly out at 10:00 tomorrow morning. We'll get rental cars at the airport. Then we'll head to the hotel to get settled in before heading over to the conference center to register," Grissom read from the sheet.

"A week away from the crazyness that is Vegas," Dacia said happily.

"Yeah, but it's also a week away from Mikey," Greg said softly gazing at a picture of his five month old son.

"He'll be fine, my mom's good with babies," Catherine assured the ex-labrat. Greg nodded he knew Catherine was right.

"Okay, we're done for the night. See everyone at the airport tomorrow morning," Grissom said as he took Catherine by the hand and guided her towards their car.

* * *

"Oh, and if he gets fussy when your trying to feed him just rub his cheek and he should take it. He usually eats every three hours or so. He likes his---," Sara broke off at Lily's amused look. "Sorry, I'm just worried. I've never left him for this long before," she explained sheepishly.

"It's okay, I understand. We'll be fine, won't we?" Lily asked as she tickled the baby boy. Mike's laugh filled the room. Putting an arm around her waist Greg softly kissed her cheek.

"Come on, we need to go. Mikey's in good hands," he promised. Sighing Sara nodded and let Greg lead her to their car after one last glance over her shoulder where Lily stood in the doorway with a cooing Mike in her arms.

"I'm going to miss him," Sara admitted softly.

"Me to, sweetheart. Me to," Greg responded.

* * *

The team was scattered throughout the plane. Sara and Dacia were sitting next to each other. Catherine and Nick were a few rows back Grissom, Warrick, and Greg had a row at the back of the plane. Letting out a yawn Dacia blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Sara told her. Taking a closer look Sara could see the circles under the other woman's eyes. "You feeling okay? Forgive me for saying this, but you look like hell."

"Thanks a lot, no I'm fine. I'm just exhausted," Daish admitted.

"Any trouble sleeping?"

"No, I've slept great I just can't seem to get rested."

"Hmm, hope your not getting sick," Sara murmured.

"Yeah, me to, I don't have time for that," Dacia agreed. They continued to chat until Sara saw the other woman fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep I'll wake you when it's time to land," she offered. Nodding her thanks, Dacia put her seat back and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep instantly.

* * *

Sara was listening to her MP3 player so she didn't hear Nick call her name. She didn't realize the Texan was standing next to her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. Jumping she jerked her head up startled.

"You scared me," she chastized.

"Sorry, she asleep?" he questioned glancing at his wife who had her head resting against the window.

"Yeah she's been out for a half an hour or so. Is she feeling okay?" the brunette questioned. She figured she was more likely to get a straight answer from Nick.

"Yeah, I think so she just seems to be extra tired," he answered.

"Maybe this time away from work will do her some good. I mean I know we have to go to the conference but it's different from the stress of being at CSI," Sara explained.

"Yeah I understand what you mean." Just then the seatbelt sign came on so Nick made his way back to his seat. They landed safely in LA a few minutes later and headed for the two rental cars the PD had funded.

* * *

It was the fourth day of the conference and the workshops for the day had just ended.

"How about meeting in the hotel restaurant for dinner around 7:00?" Catherine called as she, Grissom and Warrick climbed into one car.

"Sounds good, Cath," Nick called back as the remaining team members climbed into the other car. Nick and Greg had played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would drive and Greg had won much to Nick's chagrin. The two women who were laughing at their antics climbed into the backseat. They'd been driving for about five minutes discussing the workshop sessions they'd each attended when Greg realized that Nick, him, and Sara were carrying the conversation Dacia hadn't said a thing. Glancing in the rearview mirror he noticed that she was sleeping.

"I can't believe she's sleeping again," Greg noted. Frowning Nick looked back and confirmed what Greg said.

"She seems to be doing that a lot," he commented worriedly.

"MMM hmm," Sara agreed.

"I haven't seen anyone sleep so much since," Greg broke off not wanting to give his actual suspicions.

"Since when?" Nick wondered.

"Since that case that we solved just before your anniversary," Greg covered quickly. Nick nodded satisfied. Breathing a sigh of relief Greg met his wife's eyes in the mirror and they shared a look. She knew what Greg had almost said and she agreed with him.

* * *

The rest of the conference went by quickly and before they all knew it they were back on the plane heading back to Vegas.

"Something on your mind?" Dacia asked as she saw Sara bite her bottom lip.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how to ask the question," she admitted.

"Just ask it," Dacia urged.

"Okay, here goes, are you pregnant?" Sara said in a rush.

"What? Um, uh, no?" Dacia broke off as she calculated in her heads. Her eyes widened and a hand came up to cover her mouth. "Oh crap!" she cried as she began to panic.

"Daish?" Sara called gently.

"I'm late," she whispered.

"Relax, everythings going to be fine. You know Nick will be thrilled if your pregnant," Sara reassured her friend.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not still scared and a bit freaked out," she responded.

"No, of course not," Sara soothed patting her friends hand.

"What made you think I am in the first place?" Dacia wondered.

"Actually Greg was the one who connected the dots," she answered.

"Greg?" Dacia repeated.

"Yeah, he made a comment about how much you've been sleeping lately. He started to say that he hadn't seen someone sleep so much since I was pregnant with Mikey, but stopped because he knew it was your place to tell Nick, not his."

"So what do I do?" the Missouri native asked anxiously.

"Well first, you take a pregnancy test. Then if it turns out that your pregnant you tell Nick."

"But I don't have a pregnancy test, how can I get one without arousing Nick's suspicions?"

"Well, the shop at the airport apparently sells pregnancy tests," Sara commented.

"The gift shop?" Dacia asked in bewilderment.

"It's Vegas so they'll sell anything anywhere, you know," Sara said.

"Okay, so how do I get a pregnancy test without Nicky tagging along?"

"You could buy some advil for a headache," Sara suggested.

"That's a good idea, thanks," the other woman replied. Just then the flite atendant came on.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Las Vegas in approximately five minutes. Please put your seat in the upright position and stowe your tray table. The temperature is 75 degrees. Once again we thank you for flying American airlines." Fifteen minutes later everyone was off the plane and began heading out to the longterm parking lot. Reaching up Dacia rubbed her head.

"You okay, darlin?" Nick asked sweetly.

"I have a bit of a headache. I think I'm going to go buy some advil," she informed him.

"Okay, do I need to help you get rid of the headache like we did the other day?" he whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Blushing Dacia shook her head.

"I'll be right back," she said hurrying off to make her purchases anxious to see if Sara and Greg's suspicions were in fact true.

TBC?


	20. Chapter 20

Pregnant, that one word mocked Dacia as she stared down at the three pregnancy tests sitting on their bathroom counter. As if she couldn't believe it she picked each stick up one-by-one and read the screen again. They all said the same thing the second time around. Deciding it was now or never she grabbed the tests from the counter and went in search of her husband. She found him in the kitchen getting a glass of juice.

"Hey," Nick greeted.

"Hey, we need to talk," Dacia said seriously. Nodding Nick grabbed his drink and made his way to their dining room table and took a seat. Once he was seated Dacia sat down across from him. She wasn't sure how to tell him so she pulled the three tests from her pocket and placed them on the table. At first he looked at them in confusion not understanding what he was seeing. After a moment or two he recognized the three sticks for what they were.

"Are these what I think they are and if so are you telling me what I think your telling me?" he breathed.

"If you think they're pregnancy tests and that I'm telling you I'm pregnant, then yes, they are and yes I am," she said as tears rushed to her eyes. A smile the size of Texas split Nick's face and he jumped to his feet.

"We're going to have a baby!" he shouted pulling her out of her chair and hugging her tightly.

"I know, I can't believe it, but are we ready for it?" Daish asked nervously.

"No, Nick answered honestly. Dacia gave him a dirty look.

"Thanks a lot," she complained.

"What I mean is that we aren't anymore ready then any other first time parent but our large family has provided us with some experience we wouldn't otherwise get," Nick explained quickly. Slightly molified, Dacia nodded. She knew Nick was right.

"So I guess this means we have some calls to make," she said.

"Yeah, how do you want to split the team? Wait a minute that's what Greg was about to say the other night!" Nick cried as he remembered the conversation the other night in the rental car. He realized he needed to explain when he saw the what-in-the-world-are-you-talking-about look on his wife's face.

"Nicky, you've lost me, babe."

"The night we all went out to dinner. You fell asleep on the way back to the hotel and Greg commented on it. He said he hadn't seen anyone sleep so much since the case we worked around our anniversary but now that I think about it I realize what he was about to say. He was about to say that he hadn't seen anyone sleep that much since Sara was pregnant with Mikey.

"Well, you knew one of them would have figured it out eventually. We work with trained criminalist it's their job to notice things," she responded.

"MMM yeah, so I call Cath and Griss, you call Greg and Sara and we flip a coin for Rick?" Nick offered.

"You call him, he's your best friend," Dacia told him. "Should we call our families first, though?" she wondered.

"Yeah, probably, we'll do that together, we can be on speaker. Lets call your parents first."

"Okay," Dacia said as she began to smile. She couldn't believe that in nine months she would have a baby. Grabbing her phone she dialed her parents house and placed her finger on the send button.

"You ready for this? Once we tell them there's no turning back the entire world will no," she said somberly.

"I know, and I'm counting on it," Nick whispered cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly on the lips. Cursing at her hormones she quickly blinked back the tears that came to her eyes.

"Lets do it," she said, pressing send and putting it on speaker just as the call connected.

* * *

"I've got it," Goldie called as the phone rang. They were enjoying a quiet day at her parents house.

"Hello?" she greeted the person on the other end of the phone. Dacia grinned she knew the perfect way to tell her sister the news and let her sister's reaction tell everyone else.

"Hey, Aunt Goldie. How are you? Whatcha doin' at Mom and Dad's?" Dacia greeted her older sister.

"Hey I'm good, just decided to bring the munchkin over to spend sometime with her grand---"Dacia's eyes locked with Nick's when Goldie broke off midsentence. They knew she'd realized what her little sister had called her.

"Did you just call me…?"

"Aunt Goldie?" Dacia supplied. "Yes I did," she said.

"So your?" Goldie asked unable to finish a sentence.

"Yeah we're going to have a baby," Nick interjected. Instinctively Dacia moved the phone away from their ears knowing her sister's next reaction. She wasn't disappointed. Excited screaming and cheering came from the phone. At the sound the rest of the family came running.

"What is it?" Dustin asked.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Goldie cried.

"What is it, Goldie?" asked her mom.

"Can I tell them?" she addressed into the phone.

"Yeah go ahead," Nick told her after getting a nod from Dacia.

"Nicky and Daisy are having a baby. She's pregnant." A full moment of silence followed this announcement then everyone started talking at once.

"That's wonderful."

"When did you find out?"

"How far along are you?" The expectant parents laughed. Then came another question that made everyone freeze.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" came Claire's tiny voice. Goldie and Dustin shared a deer-in-the-headlights look trying to figure out to answer their daughter's question.

"Well, baby, when a mommy and Daddy love each other and really want a baby, they talk to God and he puts a baby in Mommy's tummy. Do you understand?" Dustin asked thinking on the spot.

"Yeah, so Auntie Dacia's gots a baby in her tummy?" Claire questioned.

"That's right, Claire-bear, and guess what?" Dacia asked.

"What?"

"You'll be this babies cousin. It'll be your job to teach it stuff and teach it how to play. Do you think you can do that?"

"It's a very important job," Nick added.

"I do it!" she shouted jumping up and down. The adults laughed at the toddler.

"Well to answer everyone's questions, we found out today, and we aren't sure how far along she is because we haven't made a doctors appointment yet," Nick told them.

"Well keep us posted," Cora instructed.

"We will, Mom. I hate to tell and run but we need to call Nick's family and the team."

"Okay, bye you two, and congrats!" Cora said hanging up the phone.

* * *

The conversations with Nick's family and the team went much like the one they'd had with Dacia's family. Everyone was excited for them and couldn't wait until the baby was born.

"I made an appointment for Monday," Dacia told him an hour later after she hung up from her doctor.

"Okay, what will they do then?" he wondered.

"They'll just do an ultrasound to make sure things are looking good. Nothing big at this one." Just then her stomach growled.

"I think baby is hungry," Nick said placing his hand on his wife's flat stomach.

"MMM hmm," she murmured covering his hand with hers.

"What do you and baby feel like eating?" Nick asked.

"Pizza?" she suggested.

"Pizza it is," he said. Smiling they headed for the car and their favorite pizza place.

* * *

"Well everything looks good. I'd say your about a month along so that would make your due date June 25th. I'm prescribing you some prenatal vitamins and limit your caffeine intake," Dr. Robinson cautioned. A pout crossed the expectant mother's face at that statement. Nick laughed but quickly stopped at the glare his wife shot him.

"What about working in the field?" Dacia wondered.

"You can work in the field until your sixth month. Then I want you in the lab only until your eighth month when you start your maternity leave," the doctor answered.

"Everything looks good?" Nick checked.

"Everything is fine, I promise. I'll print out the ultrasound picture for you and you can be on your way. I'm assuming you want extras?" she confirmed. They nodded and told her how many they'd need. A couple minutes later they walked out of the doctor's office the first pictures of their baby in their hands.

TBC?

A/n, okay, I need your help readers! I need ideas for whether you want a boy or girl. Which ever one gets the most votes will win. Once I have the gender of the baby I'll need help picking names. So please review and cast your vote!


	21. Chapter 21

A/n this chapter contains spoilers for the episode "Overload" please read and review! -------

Slumping back against the wall Dacia whimpered the morning sickness had slammed into her like an oncoming train. Nick's sleepy voice called to her.

"Daish, you okay?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep," she answered weakly. Hearing the weakness in her tone Nick dragged himself from bed and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Honey, let me in."

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep." She stopped arguing when the next bout of nausea hit and she was forced to lean back over the toilet. Ignoring his wife's request Nick opened the door and nelt down behind her pulling her hair out of her face. Remembering what had helped his sister's when they were pregnant he gently rubbed her back while whispering soothing words in her ear. After another moment of nausea she leant back into his arms weak and exhausted.

"Better now?"

"I think so, can I have a glass of water, please?"

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem. Why didn't you wake me up when you got sick?" Nick asked.

"One of us needs sleep," Dacia protested.

"Yeah, but I can't sleep knowing your in here getting sick," Nick replied sweetly.

"Okay, next time I'll wake you. What time is it anyway?" she asked pulling herself to her feet. Looking at the clock through the bathroom door, Nick said,

"It's 5:15 we have about 45 more minutes of sleep. Come back to bed with me?"

"Yeah right after I brush my teeth."

"I'll be waiting," Nick said kissing her cheek before making his way back to their bed and climbing under the covers. -------

"Nick, you I and Dacia have a sexual assault case. Warrick, you and Greg have a homicide at the Rampart, and Catherine you and Sara have a body found just off I-15. Okay, let's get to work people," Grissom commanded.

"I'm driving," Nick declared grabbing the keys and heading for the Denali. Laughing Dacia and Grissom followed in his wake.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked the young woman as they walked down the hall.

"I'm doing okay. The morning sickness is kicking my ass, but other than that and being totally worn out I'm doing just fine."

"Your what, three months along?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Usually the morning sickness abates after the first trimester"

"I hope so," Nick interjected.

"Me, to," Dacia said in agreement as the three of them climbed into the car.

"What've we got, Brass?" Dacia asked as the detective met them in front of the house they were standing in front of.

"Patrick Robison, age nine. The parents found him curled up on his bed badly beaten and bleeding. The was being watched by a babysitter but she was no where to be found when the parents got here. All the little boy will say is I feel dirty. The parents could see signs of sexual assault, bleeding and so on. That's all I know."

"Nick, why don't you go talk to the boy and Dacia and I will talk to the parents.

"You got it, Griss," Nick said entering the house and heading for the boys room. Dacia could see the angry posture of her husband's body and she couldn't help but think this case had hit to close to home for him. ------------

"Hi, Patrick, my name is Nick Stokes, and I'm a CSI. I work for the crime lab. Do you know what a CSI does?"

"No," the little boy mumbled.

"We catch bad guys and put them in jail. I'm here to catch the bad person who did this to you, but in order to do that I need to ask you some questions, is that okay?"

"I guess so," Patrick said.

"Did your babysitter hurt you?" The boy nodded but didn't speak. "What was your babysitter's name?

"Jenny, she said we were just playing house and that she was the mommy and I was the daddy. I said I didn't wanna play and that house was for girls but she got mad at me and hit me several times cause I didn't wanna play."

"Then what did she do?"

"I fought her some more but then she yanked off my pants and my underwear then took hers off and climbed on top of me. She made me touch her then she said she'd make me feel better and she started touching me there," Patrick broke off pointing between his legs. Nick could see the fear in the young boys eyes.

"Keep going, your doing great, kiddo."

"I begged her to stop but she didn't. She climbed on my lap and started bouncing up and down on me. It hurt. After a while she let out a loud scream and after a moment of squeezing really tight around me she climbed off and left the house. I felt so dirty so I just curled up and cried. Then Mom and Dad came home and found me," the boy finished.

"Okay, I need to take some pictures and take some DNA samples will you let me do that?"

"Yes."

"First of all, have you taken a shower since she left?" Looking at him Nick thought he hadn't due to the dryness of his hair but he had to make sure.

"No, but I want to, I can still feel her on me. It feels like she'll never go away," Patrick declared sadly. Twenty minutes later all the evidence and photos Nick needed had been taken and he was packing up his kit. Just before he left the bedroom the turned to the small boy on the bed as the asked a question.

"Will I ever be normal again? Will I have nightmares?" Placing his kit by the door Nick walked over to the bed and dropped to his knees beside it.

"I'll be honest with you, Patrick. You'll never feel quite the same again, but eventually you work through those feelings and it becomes easier. As for the nightmares, you will probably have them, but they'll fade in time. You'll be okay in time."

"How do you know?" he challenged.

"Because I was you at age nine," Nick said softly.

"You mean your babysitter hurt you like Jenny hurt me?" Patrick asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"And your okay?" the young boy confirmed. Nick nodded as he got up from his spot on the floor and after grabbing his kit headed down the hall to meet up with Daish and Grissom determined to put this perp behind bars where she belonged.

TBC?


	22. Chapter 22

A/n I still need baby names and if you want to be a girl. This is one way I can think of to get my readers involved. Don't you want to decide what Nick and Dacia's baby's and what it's name is? Please read and review. I just posted a corrected version of chapter 21. Some how my auto correct option got checked and word was correcting things it thought were wrong. Anyway, read and review!

Sighing Nick rubbed his eyes as he processed the young boys' clothes. The swabs he'd taken were with Wendy in DNA and they were searching for a match. Brass and Grissom had gone to find the babysitter but she wasn't at her home. All the memories of his own experience also at the tender age of nine were flooding his mind. Needing a break from the clothes Nick decided to check on Dacia in the fingerprint lab and see how the DNA was coming.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Slowly, but I've scanned in almost all of the prints. I just have three more to go."

"AFIS got a match?"

"No, I would have told you if it did."

"Yeah, yeah," Nick said gruffly. Taking a long look at her husband Dacia frowned at what she saw.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

"No, I'm not okay, a little boy was sexually assaulted and we can't find the bitch who did it!" Nick snarled unaware of just how his temper would affect his wife.

"I know that, it just seems that your getting personal with this victim," she explained her eyes flashing.

"Yeah, so what," Nick argued.

"Fine, I'm not sure what's bothering you, but I hope you'll tell me once you've climbed down from your high horse. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Hodges about some trace," the blonde said through her teeth as she pushed passed him and stalked down the hall.

"Fuck," Nick mumbled dropping his head into his hands. He'd messed up and he'd done it big time. ----------

"Talking to yourself, Nicky? That's the first sign of insanity, you know." Nick jerked his head up at the voice and frowned when he saw Sara standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Sar," Nick greeted sullenly.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I screwed up. I kind of went off on Daish. She asked me if I was okay and I took my anger about this case out on her," Nick reluctantly admitted.

"Let me get this straight, you took your anger out on a pregnant woman? Are you stupid or do you just have a death wish?"

"Um, just stupid I think," he responded. "What do I do, Sar?"

"By her some chocolates and a card. Do something nice for her when you get home. Make sure she knows what an idiot you are," Sara suggested.

"Thanks I will, well I have to go check on DNA, see you later," Nick called as he backed out of the print lab. He was a few feet from the print lab when Catherine intercepted him.

"We need to talk, Nick," Catherine said grabbing his arm and dragging him to her office. Bewildered Nick followed obediently sitting in the chair Catherine indicated as she closed her door and seated herself behind her desk.

"What's this all about, Cath?"

"Your wife just vented a lot of anger at me. Apparently you took your anger out on her and she doesn't know why, but I do," Catherine said slapping her palms down on her desk. Nick jumped at the sound.

"What?"

"Don't what me, you know what I'm talking about, Nicky. Does Daish know about your last minute babysitter?" Catherine asked. Nick shook his head rubbing his temples.

"I can't," he said softly.

"Why not?"

"She'll either feel sorry for me or she'll be disgusted and won't want anything to do with me," Nick said lowly. Moving from behind her desk Catherine walked over and smacked the Texan on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, she loves you and won't leave you or feel sorry for you. She came clean to you about Dion, now it's your turn." He knew Catherine was right, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Okay, I'll talk to her about it."

"Even though the lab isn't the place for this conversation you should probably talk to her about this before you go home. Even if it's just to apologize and tell her you'll explain the reason for your anger once your home."

"Okay, I'll do that," Nick said as he stood up.

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, and Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know how stupid it is to piss off a pregnant woman, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. Hey Cath?"

"You got any suggestions to help with Daish's morning sickness? It's really bad and I can't stand to see her miserable." The strawberry blonde smiled at the concern she could hear in her friend's voice.

"Saltines and peppermint tea helped me when I was pregnant with Lindsey," she answered.

"Okay, thanks," Nick said as he stood up and headed out of the office ready to set things right or at least set the wheels in motion. --------

Walking into the break room Nick frowned as he saw Dacia sitting on the couch a box of tissues next to her. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Knock, knock," he called softly as he knocked on the doorframe. Slowly Dacia looked up and met his eyes with her angry and teary ones.

"Came back to yell at me again?" she retorted.

"No, I came back to explain," Nick replied.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Walking into the room Nick closed the door behind him and settled on the couch next to her. "This isn't the place to explain everything, but I promise I will when we get home, but for now, the reason this case hits so close to home is because I've been there." Dacia gasped as the realization of what her husband had just said. Reaching out she placed her hand on his.

"Oh, Nicky."

"I know, and I promise I'll explain what happened but not here, not at the lab, okay?"

"Of course, at least I know why you were so angry now," Dacia answered.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for that," Nick said softly leaning and kissing her gently. "I should know better than to make a pregnant woman angry," Sara and Catherine keep reminding me of that," Nick said with a chuckle. "So, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," she said returning the kiss. "Now, let's get back to work and catch us a perp."

TBC?

A/n, remember I need what gender you want the baby to be and baby names. The gender with the most votes winns. Don't worry Nick's real explanation will happen in the next chapter. I feel awful I've caught a really nasty cold so reviews would make me feel better. So please read and review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/n, still need baby names and what gender you want the baby to be. Right now the gender is tied two want boys and two want girls. So review and in your review, state if you want a boy or a girl and what their names should be maybe middle names if you can? So anyway, read and review!

"We've got her, Brass is bringing her in," Grissom said from the doorway of the layout room.

"Where was she?" Nick asked.

"At a hotel talking to a little boy," Grissom answered. Nick's stomach dropped and the color left his face. "We got their before anything happened," Grissom added quickly.

"Okay, I'll be at interrogation in a couple of minutes," Nick said standing and gathering up his evidence and storing it properly. ---------------

The three CSI's met outside the interrogation room.

"Who's going in with me and Brass and who's observing?" Grissom asked. Dacia and Nick shared a long look before Nick nodded.

"I'll go in with you."

"Okay, let's do this." Nodding the two men walked into the room where Brass and their suspect Jenny Carson were. Sighing in resignation Dacia walked into the observation room. Just don't lose it and give Griss a reason to reprimand you, Nick, she thought silently.

"Why am I here?" Jenny complained.

"Patrick Robison, that's why your here," Brass replied.

"What's he got to do with anything?" she asked.

"He's got everything to do with everything. You were his babysitter tonight, correct?" Nick confirmed.

"Yeah, so?" she answered loudly popping her gum.

"Tell us when they called you. Had you babysat for Patrick before?" Grissom interjected.

"They called me around 5:30 desperate and looking for a babysitter. I'd never babysat for him before but a friend of mine has. She was supposed to do it but she's sick so she gave them my name and number.

"So you were a last minute babysitter then?" Brass clarified. Out of the corner of her eye Daish saw Nick flinch at Brass's words as if he'd been slapped. Her heart broke just a bit more at a piece of the puzzle that had possibly just fallen into place. Of course it would have to wait for Nick's confirmation but the look on his face through the observation mirror said it all. Jenny nodded at the question.

"What happened while Patrick was under your care?" Nick prodded.

"I fixed him dinner then we played games until it was time for him to go to bed," she answered shortly.

"What kind of games?" Grissom asked.

"I don't remember."

"Games like house?" Nick suggested. A smug smile crossed his face as he saw her eyes widen slightly.

"Uh, maybe, I can't remember.

"You were the Mommy and he was the Daddy?" Nick spat the last word with contempt.

"What are you getting at?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Here's what I'm getting at. You. Molested. An. Innocent. Nine. Year. Old. Boy!" Nick snarled through his teeth getting in her personal space.

"Nick," Grissom warned. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Nick leant back in his chair and glared at Jenny Carson allowing Grissom and Brass to take over the interrogation.

"What detective Stokes has just said is correct. Jenny Carson, your under arrest for the molestation and assault of Patrick Robison. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney at anytime. If you can't afford one one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" the homicide detective recited from memory as he cuffed the young woman.

"Yeah, I understand, and I'll tell you something else. He felt so good, so hard inside me. It really turned me on."

"Get her out of my sight," Brass growled. Nodding the officer in the corner of the room dragged a smirking Jenny Carson from her chair and marched her from the room.

"Good work, shift's almost over, go home, you and Daish earned it," Grissom said addressing Nick. Nodding Nick bolted and ran as fast as he could down the hall to the nearest bathroom where he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. -----

Frowning Dacia made her way out of the observation room and was surprised to see Catherine standing in front of her a bottle of water extended towards her.

"Cath?" she wondered.

"For Nicky, he looked like he could use it when he ran past a minute ago," the older woman said softly.

"Yeah, thanks," Dacia responded.

"Your welcome, just take care of him, okay?"

"I will, I take it you know what he's going to tell me?" Dacia asked trying not to sound hurt at the fact. She'd apparently failed at least somewhat as indicated by Catherine's response.

"Yes, but it wasn't his choice. There was a case and his behavior was abnormal so I called him on it and he came clean. If that hadn't happened I wouldn't know," she said gently.

"It's okay, I understand," the Missouri native replied.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Catherine said turning and heading back towards her office. Dacia turned and headed for the bathroom she knew her husband would be in. She reached the door just as Nick emerged.

"Here, Cath thought you could use this. I was going to get you some but she beat me to it," she said handing him the bottle of water. Nodding greatfully Nick uncapped it and took several long swallows before recapping it and reaching for her hand.

"Let's go home. I'll tell you everything, but I wanna be at home for that," Nick said sounding completely drained.

"Home it is," Dacia said as she pulled out her keys and walked them both to their car. ----------------

"You want a beer?" They'd gotten home and finished dinner. By some unspoken agreement they'd decided to leave all discussion about the case and Nick's revelation until after dinner. Dacia was in the kitchen getting herself her favorite comfort food, ice cream.

"No, it's not fair to you."

"Honey, it's okay, I don't mind if you have a beer. You've had one hell of a day, I know you could use one. Don't worry about me and the baby, we'll drown our sorrows in Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream," Dacia said with a smile as she walked into their living room a bottle of beer in one hand and a pint of ice cream and a spoon in the other.

"Thanks, babe. I love you so much," Nick whispered pulling her close needing the warmth and comfort she provided.

"I love you to, Nicky." They sat in silence, Dacia wasn't going to push Nick to talk before he was ready.

"Okay. There are some people you're supposed to

be able to trust, you know? I was nine. And she was a last-minute baby-sitter.

All I can remember doing afterwards is sitting in my

room in the dark, staring at the door waiting for my mom to get home. But I've never told anyone before."

"Just like Patrick," Dacia said, remembering the other boys age.

"Yeah, accept two things are different, he told and I didn't and so he got justice. Only one other person knows and that's Catherine. Before you think I didn't tell you on purpose their was this case where this mom was trying to make her relationship with her son better so the therapist she was seeing suggested a re-birthing process. Some of the evidence pointed to sexual abuse and I ran with it and cut Catherine out of the case. She cornered me and made me come clean," Nick explained in a rush.

"It's okay, Nicky, Catherine explained that she knew because of the case and nothing more. She didn't tell me what she knew because she knew that was your place to tell she just wanted you to know she cares."

"It's been a long time since I've had this feeling but tonight hearing that little boy give his statement I could feel her all over me again. Her hands, her mouth, everywhere. Nick shuttered, recalling the painful memories. Reaching out Dacia gently pulled him against her. He tensed for a brief moment but then melted into his wife's loving embrace.

"It's okay, no one can hurt you now. Your safe, she's not here, your safe," she whispered in his ear.

"I took the hottest shower I could stand. I scrubbed my skin until it was raw and red. I could still feel her on me," Nick said tears beginning to fall. Moving her right hand from his back Dacia began carting her fingers through his hair as she cradled his head to her breast trying to give him any comfort she could. After a while Nick's tears subsided and he pulled back enough to look into Daish's eyes.

"I need you," he said hoarsely.

"Nick, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I need you to love me, make love to me, please. I need to be reminded how it feels to be loved," he explained brokenly. Nodding her understanding the blonde pulled herself from the couch then held out her hand.

"Showing you what love is and just how much I love you, is most definitely something I can do," she said pulling him down the hallway to their bedroom.

TBC?

A/n, the smutty part of this chapter will be found in the Daisy Petals Smut Chapters but not sure if it will be tonight. My cold is really getting the best of me. I'm sick and miserable and reviews would make me feel so much better. Remember I need first and middle names if possible and if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl. Thanks for reading. Also the bit of dialogue where Nick describes his experience comes from the transcript for "Overload" at .nl

Once again R/R!


	24. Chapter 24

A/n This story has over 20 chapters and a lot of hits/visitors but only eight reviews. Please review this story. It makes an author feel good to see reviews for their stories. Also, I need to know if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl and give names. So if you haven't left a review stating what you want the gender of the baby to be and what you want his or her name to be both first and middle names then leave a review with what you want. Please read and review. -----------------------------

"Greg and Dacia, a murder at Elm Park, Catherine, you, Sara and Nick, a double homicide at the Tangiers. Warrick, you and I have a body off I-15. Okay, let's get to it," Grissom said standing and heading for the door. -----------------

"So you're what four and a half months along?" Greg confirmed. They were in the Denali on the way to there scene. Dacia had let him drive much to his delight.

"Yeah, we wanted to find out the sex of the baby at our last appointment but he or she was being modest and wouldn't let us see," she answered.

"Well, maybe they'll cooperate at your next appointment," Greg replied.

"I hope so. How's Mikey?"

"Getting into everything. He's got the crawling thing down," his father answered a wide smile crossing his face. Just then the baby kicked causing the young woman to give a smile of her own.

"This little one has a strong kick," she commented.

"How's Nicky dealing with impending fatherhood?"

"He's doing very well. A bit overprotective, but overall he's good. Very sweet," she explained. "There's the turnoff for the park," she said pointing to where she saw the flashing lights from the cop cars.

"Yep, time to get to work," he murmured as he took the turn and parked next to brass's car. ----------------

"Hey Brass, what've we got?" Greg questioned as the two CSI's reached the detective and ducked under the tape.

"Hey you two. Rose Taylor, found shout in the chest by a couple on a romantic walk. That officer is taking there statements.

"Any witnesses?" Daish wondered. Brass shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no one saw it happen."

"Your lead on this what do you want me to do?" Greg asked.

"I'll take the body, you take the perimeter," Dacia instructed.

"Sure will do, be back in a bit," Greg replied picking up his field kit and heading off to process the surrounding area. She was finishing taking pictures when the coroners van pulled up and Dave Philips climbed out.

"Hey there, Super Dave," she greeted.

"Hi, so who do we have here?"

"Rose Taylor, shot once in the chest." Kneeling by the body Dave took her liver temp and assessed rigger.

"What do you think?"

"Judging by her temperature and the state of rigger I'd say she's been dead about eight hours. You can move her or whatever you need to do now," he told the CSI. Nodding they rolled the woman on to her stomach so they could see if there was an exit wound.

"A through-and-through. I'll just go and see if I can find the shell casing," the Missouri native said as she climbed to her feet and headed off in search of the wayward casing. ----------------------------------

"Ah ha! I found it!" she called back to Brass who was watching Dave remove the body.

"Can you grab an envelope from my kit, please?"

"Sure, just a sec," Brass called back.

"Okay, thank…" Dacia's words were cut off by a shot ringing out. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" Dacia yelled as the bullet slammed into her body and she dropped to the ground. -----------------------

"Stokes!" Brass shouted as he ran to the fallen CSI. Brass's jaw tightened when he reached the expectant mother and took in the blood coming from her chest. Dropping to his knees he pressed his hand to the wound applying presure.

"Ow, hurts," Dacia gritted through her teeth.

"I know, but I have to," Brass answered. The sound of running footsteps alerted Brass to the fact that Greg had heard the shot and came running.

"I called 911, how is she?" he panted.

"Not good, she's losing a lot of blood."

"Hey, you've got to hang in there, Daish. You can't give up," Greg demanded lowering himself to his knees and placing his hand on top of Brasses increasing the pressure.

"My… baby?" she gasped out.

"I'm sure the babie's fine," Greg assured her. He could feel her grip on his hand that she'd grabbed once he was close enough getting slack. "Hey, stay with me, Daishy."

"Can't… too… tired…" As she was speaking the Blonde's eyes drifted close and the grip she had on Greg's hand loosened completely and her hand fell limp. Just then the medics pulled up.

"Dacia Stokes, 30 years old, gunshot to the chest. She's four and a half months pregnant," Greg informed them as they surrounded his unconscious friend. Attaching the heart monitor to the expectant mother the medic frowned when all he got was a long beep.

"I don't have a pulse!" he shouted as he tried to bring the CSI back to the land of the living.

TBC?

A/n, if you want to know what happens and if she's okay, review. It's a very easy thing to do. So do it, please.


	25. Chapter 25

A/n, This story has 2,090 hits and only nine reviews. Does anyone else see a problem with this? Let me ask the author's on this site a question. How would you feel if your story had over 2,000 hits and only nine reviews? Wouldn't you want your readers to review? I'm sure you would do, and that's what I want. I would like to thank the very few of you who have reviewed. I challenge you to get at least one friend of yours to read and review my story. Also, if you haven't reviewed with whether you want a boy or a girl and what you would like the babie's first and middle names to be please do so. Thanks to those of you who have. So once again, review! Review! Review! Oh, and review! For those of you who read my story but don't review, can you please explain to me why that is? Thank you, R/R! -----------------------------------------------

The sounds of Desert Palms ER flooded Greg and Brasses senses as they sat in the chairs against the wall. They'd both rode in the ambulance after ensuring that the uniforms had the scene secured and that the dayshift arrived to process the scene. It had taken a couple of minutes in the ambulance but finally the paramedics had been able to get her heart to start again.

"Did you call Griss?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, he and Warrick will notify Nick and the girls. Poor Nicky," Brass mumbled.

"Yeah, he'll be climbing the walls," Greg agreed. Sighing he settled into the plastic chair staring fixedly at the door his friend had been rushed through. --------------

Grissom sighed as he closed his phone and turned to Warrick.

"What is it Grissom?" the African American man questioned.

"Dacia's been shot. Greg and Brass are at the hospital. It doesn't look good, according to Brass." Warrick gulped as he clenched his fists.

"Nick needs to be told," he stated.

"I know, but I'm not sure I'm the best one to do it," Grissom responded.

"Call Cath, have her or Sara tell him," Warrick suggested. Nodding the nightshift supervisor opened his phone and press speed dial 1 holding it until it beeped. --------------------------------------------

"Willows," Catherine answered.

"Where are you Catherine?"

"Driving back to the lab, why? What's wrong Gil?"

"Who's driving?"

"I am, talk to me," she ordered.

"You need to go to Desert Palms now," he told her.

"What why?" the strawberry blonde asked beginning to panic. Nick and Sara looked up at Catherine's panicked voice.

"I don't want to tell you while you're driving. Pass the phone to Sara, please. I'll have her fill you and Nick in."

"Okay, fine, here Sara, Grissom wants to talk to you." Leaning forward from her spot in the backseat Sara took the phone.

"What's up, Griss?"

"You guys need to head to Desert Palms."

"It looks like that's where Cath is heading. Why is Greg okay?" Sara cried anxiously.

"Greg is, but, Dacia isn't. She was shot and it's bad, according to Brass." The brunette gasped as tears filled her eyes and began sliding down her face.

"How's the?" Sara broke off unable to finish her sentence.

"I don't know," Grissom answered. At that she cried harder. Looking back at his friend Nick grew concerned at the tears and the paleness of her face.

"Pull over," he instructed. Nodding Catherine did what she was told, no questions asked.

"I have to go I need to tell Cath and Nick. I'll call you with an update," Sara promised.

"Okay, bye." --------------------------

Disconnecting the call Sara glanced between Catherine and Nick trying to figure out how to tell them what was going on. Her glance slid from Nick to Catherine back to Nick. Catherine noticed that Sara kept glancing back at Nick. That was when it clicked that Grissom didn't want to talk to Nick it seemed that he only wanted to talk to her or Sara which could mean only one thing. Slowly she raised a shaking hand to her mouth.

"No, oh no, please no," she whispered as she locked eyes with Sara in the mirror. Flicking her eyes to the Texan Catherine glanced back at Sara receiving a nod of confirmation. Tears filled the other woman's eyes at Sara's nod.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Nick requested. Reaching out Sara took his hand into hers.

"D-d-dacia's been shot. Greg and Brass are at Desert Palms with her."

"How's the b-b-baby?" Nick choked out as his voice shook and tears filled his eyes as well.

"Grissom doesn't know," Sara whispered. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Catherine pulled back on to the road and continued to the hospital lights and sirens going full force. ------------------

"How is she how's the baby, what do you know?" Nick demanded as the three of them walked into the waiting room they had been directed to.

"She's in surgery," Greg explained.

"What the hell happened out there?" Catherine wondered.

"When she and Dave turned the body over they noticed that the shot was a through-and-through so Daish went to look for the bullet. She found out and asked if I could get an envelope from her kit. I told her I would. She started to reply but then a shot rang out and she went down," Brass recapped.

Sara who had taken a seat next to her husband noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Greg honey?" The ex-labrat looked up and stared into his wife's eyes. Sara gulped she could see the shadows lingering in Greg's eyes. She could tell that the two men were holding something back. Nick must have seen it as well because he turned to Greg and, asked him a question.

"What aren't you telling me, G?"

"They lost her when they first got to the scene, but the medics were able to get her back." Spots danced before Nick's eyes. Pushing his head between his knees Catherine rubbed his back.

"Breathe, Nicky, just breathe." Taking in a few deep breaths Nick felt himself calming slightly. Lifting his head he looked around at his friends thankful they were with him when he needed them the most. Just then the doctor entered the room looking around until he spotted the five of them.

"Family of Dacia Stokes?" Everyone stood up and turned to the surgeon. He had an unreadable look on his face.

"How's my wife?" Nick asked.

"Well…"

TBC?

A/n, Maybe another cliffhanger will encourage people to review!!!


	26. Chapter 26

A/n, Thanks to those of you who have reviewed the last chapter. Please keep doing that and please encourage others to review. Post a link in your profile to plug the story if you'd like just be sure to put my name as the author before it or after it. Now the chapter you've all been waiting for. This is the last chapter I will be accepting votes for if you want a boy or a girl and what you think the first and middle names should be. Please leave a review with your preference and choices if you haven't already done so. Please read and review. -----------------

"Well… Mrs. Stokes is a very lucky woman. The medics had to restart her heart when they got to the scene and we had to bring her back twice in the OR. We repaired the damage the bullet did. It collapsed her right lung and nicked an artery but thankfully not a major one. She and your child should make a full recovery. I'm confident that with rest and the proper care she will be fine." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" Nick whispered.

"Give us about half an hour to get her settled in the ICU then you can. We've got her on a ventilator and we've put a chest tube in to help until her lung has been completely reinflated. She should come off the vent sometime tomorrow."

"How's the baby? Was there any damage to it from the lack of oxygen when Dacia stopped breathing?" Greg questioned.

"We had the on call OBGYN do aa ultrasound once the surgery was over and your baby looks healthy," the doctor answered. Nick flashed his first smile since he'd gotten the news. "I have to make my rounds. I'll have a nurse come get you when we've got her settled. Only two people at a time, please."

"We know, we've been through this before," Grissom responded. Nodding the doctor walked out leaving a much happier group of people in his wake. --------------------

"I'm so happy she's okay," Nick said sinking back into his seat.

"I know me, to," Sara agreed. Just then Nick's phone rang. Glancing at the screen he noticed it was Goldie. He'd called to inform the family about what was going on but had somehow managed to convince them to stay at home for the moment.

"Hey Goldie."

"How's Daisy? Are she and the baby okay?"

"The doctor just came out of surgery. He said her right lung had collapsed and that the bullet had nicked an artery but not a major one. She's on a vent and has a chest tube in for the moment. The doctor is hopeful to take her off the vent in a day or so. He thinks that Daish and the baby will make a full recovery."

"Oh thank goodness, hold on, let me tell everyone else. We're all at mom and Dad's." Turning to her family she related the news.

"Do you need us to come to Vegas?" Cora asked taking the phone.

"I don't think so at least not right now. I may take you up on that once they let her go home. I'm not sure how much time I'll be able to take off work and I don't want to leave her alone," Nick admitted.

"That's fine, just call me and let me know. Well I'll let you go so you can call your parents then go see Dacia. Tell her we love her very much, will you?"

"Of course I will, and I'll give her a hug and kiss for all of you to," the Texan promised.

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye," Nick replied hanging up and dialing his parent's home number. ------------------

"Hello?" came his father's gruff voice.

"Hey there, Dad."

"Hi Pancho, how's Daish, how's our grandchild?" Hearing her husband's part of the conversation jilian ran to the other room and picked up the extention.

"I'm here to," she interjected.

"Hey, Mama. Daish should be fine. The doctor said she had a collapsed lung and that the bullet nicked an artery but not a major one. She's being settled in the ICU and currently is on a vent and has a chest tube in to help reinflate her lung. They hope to take her off the vent in a day or so. The doctor is confident that both she and the baby will be fine. The baby looks healthy. They did an ultrasound," Nick explained.

"Have you got to see her?" Jilian wondered. Nick shook his head before remembering she couldn't see him.

"No, not yet. They're getting her settled in the ICU."

"Ah I see. Well we'll let you go so you can see her as soon as they come to get you."

"Give her our love," Bill requested.

"I will, Sisco, Mom. Love you both."

"We love you to, Nicky. Talk to you later," Jilian said hanging up the phone and saying a silent thank you to god for keeping her daughter-in-law alive. -------------------

"Family of Dacia Stokes?" Ap redheaded nurse was standing in the doorway of the waiting room. Everyone stood up.

"Is she ready for visitors?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, but only two people in the room at a time. She's in room 445. Do you need directions?"

"No, thank you, we've all seen way too much of the ICU wing in our jobs as of late," Sara commented.

"Very well then, my name is Becky and I will be Mrs. Stokes nurse until 7:00 A.M. tomorrow. Let me know if you have any questions."

"Thank you we will," Nick responded as he lead the others out of the waiting room and down the hall towards the ICU and his wife and child. ----------------------------------

"Nick, why don't you go in first, the rest of us can visit in a bit," Catherine offered. Nick nodded but hesitated. He desperately wanted to see his wife but he was terified and wanted someone with him. Noticing his indecision, Sara spoke.

"Do you want one of us to go in with you?" Thinking about it for a moment he nodded.

"Greg will you go in with me?"

"Sure," the ex-labrat agreed as he joined Nick by the door. Reaching out Nick grasped the door handle and opened it. -------------------------

Both men stopped short when they saw the woman in the hospital bed. Tubes and machines were surrounding her.

"She looks so small and helpless," Nick whispered brokenly.

"I know, but she's strong. She's a fighter. She has to be to put up with you," Greg teased.

"Thanks a lot, man," Nick complained with a small chuckle.

"What are friends for?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey there, Daish, it's Greg, Nicky and I are here. The rest of the team is outside."

"You have to wake up, sweetheart. I need you, our baby needs you. Doctor says the babies fine," Nick said. He could feel the tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. "I love you, Daish," he declared his voice cracking. Just as the first tear fell he turned and fled the room leaving Greg behind staring after him.

"You've gotta wake up and come back to us, sweetie. If Nicky loses you we'll lose him to. Love you so much, you're my best friend next to Sara. Get better soon," Greg finished squeezing her hand. Giving one last look he headed for the door so someone else could visit the injured CSI. -------------------------

Everyone looked at the opening of the hospital room door, revealing a crying Nick. Running out of the room he continued to run, tears blinding him. Holding out her arms, Sara gave him a sad smile as he ran into them.

"She l-l-looks so helpless."

"Shh, I know she does, but she's a fighter. She'll make it through this," the brunette vowed.

"What if she isn't? What if the doctor's wrong and I lose her and my child? I don't know what I'll do if I lose them."

"You can't think like that," Catherine said joining the hug.

"Thank you you two," Nick said softly composing himself and pulling away from Sara just in time to see Greg walk out.

"Who's next?" Greg questioned. After a moment of silence Catherine and Grissom decided they would visit then Sara and Warrick would. Half an hour later the rest of the team had visited Dacia and they were all seated in the ICU waiting room.

"You guys go home. I'll call you if anything changes," Nick told them.

"We don't want to leave you alone, man," Warrick protested.

"I'll be fine, Rick."

"But we'd feel better if someone was with you," Catherine said.

"I'll stay," Greg and Sara promised in unison.

"No, go home to Mikey. You know that's what Dacia would want you to do," Nick argued.

"You're right," Sara agreed placing a kiss on his cheek before standing up and grabbing for Greg's hand.

"Give him a kis from Uncle Nicky, please."

"Will do, see you later, Nick," Greg called following his wife down the hallway.

"I don't have any children or someone to go home to so I'll stay with you," Warrick volunteered.

"That's perfect, call us with any news," Catherine ordered.

"I will see you guys tomorrow," Nick answered.

"I'll see what time I can get off for you but I can't make any promises," Grissom told the younger man.

"I understand. You'll do the best you can, Griss."

"Yes I will. Bye Nick, Warrick." Both men waved as they settled back in the seats in the ICU waiting room. Because it was a popular place for people to stay in they had reclining chairs.

"Don't you want to go sit with Daish?" Warrick prompted.

"The nurse just went into check on her. We'll be able to go in in five minutes or so," Nick responded remembering his time in the hospital and the rules associated with the ICU. Five minutes later the two men were sitting in reclining chairs that pulled out into beds each holding one of the unconscious CSI's hands with Nick placing gentle kisses on her forehead and cheek every so often, letting her know how much he loved her.

TBC?

A/n, once again thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed. Please keep it up. If you haven't reviewed with whether you want the baby to be a boy or a girl do so on this chapter. Also if you haven't given your suggestions for either a boys first and middle name or a girls first and middle name depending on which gender you want do so with this chapter as well. This is your last chapter to give your opinion on this issue, so read and review!


	27. Chapter 27

It was now two days later and the doctor's were pleased with the CSI's progress. She had been taken off the vent and show signs of waking up. They'd kept her sedated in order to ensure she didn't fight the breathing tube. Catherine was sitting in the chair next to her bed having convinced Nick to go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Glancing over at the young woman in the hospital bed she noticed that her eyes were open and that she was looking around in confusion.

"

Welcome back, you're at Desert Palms. You were shot at a scene, do you remember?" questioned the strawberry blonde.

"Yeah, is the baby okay?"

"The babies just fine. Everyone's been so worried about you, kiddo."

"Nicky?" Dacia whispered.

"He's in the cafeteria getting something to eat. I had to practically force him to," Catherine admitted. Dacia smiled she knew her husband was stubborn.

Daish mumbled. "Where's everyone else?"

"At work, it's 8:00 PM. We've been taking turns sitting with you and Nick," Catherine explained.

"How long have I been out?" the expectant mother wondered.

"The surgery was two days ago and they've kept you sedated so you wouldn't fight the breathing tube. They took you off the vent earlier this afternoon." Just then Nick walked back into the room carrying a sandwich and a drink for Catherine.

"I brought you dinner, Cath."

"Thanks, look who's awake," Catherine told him. Turning to the bed a huge smile broke across the Texan's face when he saw his wife's hazel eyes looking back at him.

"Hey there, Cowboy," she teased.

"Hey," he greeted leaning over and kissing her gently.

"i'll go call your families," Catherine offered standing and giving Nick her seat.

"Thanks, Cath," Dacia said as she yawned.

"No problem, see you in a little while," the other woman said leaving the room.

"How bad was it?" the Missouri native asked.

"It was pretty bad. You stopped breathing on the scene and they lost you a couple of times on the table. You had a punctured lung, but that's healing nicely."

"Did they catch the guy? I was on a case with Greg, wasn't I?" she asked trying to fill in the blanks.

"Greg and Brass were beside themselves with worry. They caught the guy yesterday and he's in jail," Nick assured. The young woman breathed a sigh of relief she was glad the shooter had been caught.

"Did he say why he shot me?"

"He's was the guy who killed your vic and he was afraid you'd see him and arrest him," Nick explained. They were interrupted by a knock on the hospital room door. It opened, revealing the doctor.

"Hi, I heard someone's awake?" he greeted.

"Hi," Dacia responded.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Simpson. I'm going to examine you and if I like what I see I'll move you to a regular floor tonight."

"Is my baby still doing okay?" she wondered.

"He or she is doing wonderful," the doctor assured the expectant parents. Both of them blew out the breath they'd been holding. At least neither Dacia nor the baby would suffer any lasting affects from the shooting.

888888888888888888888888888

The doctor was happy with what the exam showed so he moved the young woman to a regular room.

"How long will I have to stay here?" the CSI questioned.

"Probably for the rest of the week then I want you out of work for two weeks. I'm assuming you and your OBGYN have established when you're taking maternity leave?" the doctor checked.

"Yes, I'm going on desk duty at six months and I'm going on maternity leave when I'm eight months along," she answered.

"Very well then. If neither of you have any questions I need to get going and check on my other patients," Dr. Simpson said. Both CSI's shook their heads. Giving them both a smile the doctor took his leave.

The rest of Dacia's recovery was a quick one and before she knew it she was back at work and throwing herself into it as much as her five-month-pregnant body would allow her to.

8888888888888888888888

It was now March 21, Dacia's birthday and the day of her doctor's appointment. She was now five months along and desperately wanting to know the sex of the baby.

"Happy birthday, darlin," Nick crooned kissing her.

"MMM, thanks," she replied kissing him back. Nick looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. Normally they slept until 4:00 but since Dacia had a doctor's appointment at 3:30 they had to get up.

"By the time we get to work, hopefully we'll know what we're having the blonde said.

"I hope so, I can't wait to find out what we're having," Nick agreed.

"What do you want?" Daish asked.

"I really don't care as long as it's healthy," Nick answered.

"That's the standard answer, come on, Nicky. You can't tell me you don't have a preference," his wife coaxed.

"Well, I really want a little girl who looks just like her mama," he admitted brushing some hair out of her face. "What about you? What do you want?" he asked turning the tables.

"I'd love either, but I really want a little boy. Someone who's just like you," she admitted softly. "Not that I wouldn't love a little girl just as much," she was quick to add.

"I know, baby. That's how I feel to," the Texan agreed. Slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Well I guess we'd better get up so we can get ready," she said struggling to stand. Her baby bump had gotten a bit bigger and was beginning to make it difficult for her to stand as easily and she was wearing out faster than before. Climbing to his feet Nick held out a hand and helped her to hers.

Forty-five minutes later they were sitting in the exam room and the doctor was running the ultrasound probe over Dacia's growing stomach.

"Here's your baby. Here's it's head, those are the legs, and here's it's little arms," the doctor said pointing out the various parts of the growing fetus. Pressing a couple buttons the sound of the babies heartbeat filled the room.

"Is everything okay?" Nick checked.

"Everythings perfect, both mom and baby are doing fantastic," the doctor informed them.

"Oh, Nick, look, it's waving at us," Dacia cried staring as the baby lifted it's hand and waved.

"I see it," he answered.

"Are you ready to see if this little one will let us see what it is?" Dr. Nichols asked. Both Nick and Dacia nodded excitedly. "Okay, let's see," the doctor said moving the probe and studying the screen. "In four months you'll be welcoming a little boy into your family," she shared.

"We're having a little boy," Nick exclaimed beaming.

"I know, a minature Nicky," Daish teased.

"I'll print out pictures for you," the doctor said pressing a button and grabbing the prints as they came out. "If you'll get dressed you can go. Just make sure to make an appointment next month," the doctor instructed.

"I will," Dacia said as she sat up and pulled her shirt back on after cleaning the gel of her stomach. Heading back down the hall she made an appointment for the next month before following Nick out into the brightsunshine smiles of delight plastered across their faces.

"What do you say we go home and do a little celebrating before work? It is your birthday after all," Nick whispered huskily.

"I like the way your mind works, Mr. Stokes," Daish purred. Leaning over she captured her husband's mouth in a heated kiss.

"Not half as much as I love how yours works, Mrs. Stokes," Nick growled pulling back and nipping at her bottom lip befroe putting the key into the ignition and heading for home ready to celebrate his wife's birthday and the fact that they were going to have a son.

TBC?

A/n, read and review. Now I need boys first and middle names. Please provide suggestions.


End file.
